The Second Chance
by Angeel Fanfics
Summary: Bella Swan e Edward Cullen, cresceram juntos, eram melhores amigos e essa amizade se transformou em um grande amor. Quando tudo parecia estar perfeitamente bem, uma aposta faz com que eles se separem. Oito anos se passam, Bella volta para Forks com sua filha Renesmee, e em uma situação inesperada ela se encontrar com Edward.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo **_

Sabe quando seu maior desejo se realiza?! Isso aconteceu comigo, ou pelo menos pensei que tinha acontecido.

A minha vida estava indo perfeitamente bem, não tinha nada o que reclamar. Meu namorado, era o meu melhor amigo desde sempre, a irmã dele era como uma irmã para mim. Eu fazia a faculdade que sempre desejei, meus pais, apesar de separados sempre me apoiaram e tiveram ao meu lado. Onde foi que tudo se desmoronou?!

Não gosto muito de lembrar daquela época, na verdade mesmo eu queria apagar tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. O que eu tinha feito para merecer aquilo? Inveja, isso era a palavra certa para explicar aquilo. Todos tinham inveja da minha felicidade ao lado de Edward.

Eu fico pensando se Edward me amava de verdade, como ele sempre me dizia. Porque se ele me amasse mesmo, ele teria acreditado que eu nunca teria feito aquilo, e que foi tudo parte do plano de Tanya e James de nos separar.

Depois de tudo o que ele me disse naquela noite, não tive força para continuar em Forks ou em Seattle, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi correr para os braços de minha mãe, em Jacksonville. E isso já faz oito anos.

Pensei nunca iria voltar para essa cidade, onde vivi as minhas melhores lembranças. Mas eu precisava desse emprego, precisa dar um futuro para minha filha, então aceitei o convite de trabalhar no Instituto de Biologia de Forks.

Por um momento pensei que não o encontraria nesse lugar, mas ele escolheu continuar aqui, onde ele nasceu e cresceu. Encontrá-lo fez com que eu revivesse todos aqueles momentos bons.

Olhar aqueles par de esmeraldas, fez meu coração disparar, e lembrar o quão apaixonada fui, e que aquela paixão ainda estava guardado dentro de mim, talvez a sete chaves, mas mesmo assim sabia que eu ainda amava Edward Cullen.

Notei como ele ficou encantado por Renesmee, mesmo sem saber que ela é a sua filha. Mal ficaram juntos, e já criaram um laço de amizade, algo que me fez lembrar a minha própria infância, quando eu e Edward nos simpatizamos no primeiro olhar e nas primeiras palavras. Não havia como negar, e pelo jeito Edward percebeu essa semelhança entre nós duas, na verdade entre nós três.

Quando tudo parecia estar perdido, começamos a nos aproximar. Uma noite se tornou especial para mim. Edward me beijou cheio de ternura e amor. E foi nesse beijo que eu senti, que ele ainda me amava.

_"Sempre há uma outra chance, uma outra amizade, um outro amor, uma nova força. Para todo fim, um recomeço." - O Pequeno Príncipe_

_**Who Knew**_

_**Quem Diria**_

_**You took my hand, You showed me how**_

_Você pegou na minha mão, você me mostrou como_

_**You promised me you'd be around,**_

_Você me prometeu que estaria por perto,_

_**Uh huh...That's righ**_

_Aham... Tá certo_

_**I took your words and I believed**_

_Eu absorvi suas palavras e eu acreditei_

_**In everything, You said to me,**_

_Em tudo, que você me disse,_

_**Yeah huh...That's right**_

_É, aham... Tá certo_

_**If someone said three years from now**_

_Se alguém dissesse que daqui a três anos_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_Que você iria embora_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out**_

_Eu me ergueria e socaria todos eles_

_**Cause they're all wrong**_

_Porque eles estariam errados_

_**I know better, Cause you said forever**_

_Eu sei melhor que eles, porque você disse "para sempre"_

_**And ever, Who knew**_

_"E sempre", quem diria..._

_**Remember when we were such fools**_

_Lembra-se quando nós éramos tão bobos_

_**And so convinced and just too cool,**_

_E tão convencidos e tão legais,_

_**Oh no...No no**_

_**I wish I could touch you again**_

_Eu queria poder te tocar de novo_

_**I wish I could still call you friend**_

_Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo_

_**I'd give anything**_

_Eu daria qualquer coisa_

_**When someone said count your blessings now,**_

_Quando alguém disse "seja agradecido agora,_

_**'fore they're long gone**_

_Antes que eles estejam muito longe"_

_**I guess I just didn't know how,**_

_Eu acho que eu não sabia,_

_**I was all wrong**_

_Eu estava totalmente errada_

_**They knew better, Still you said forever**_

_Eles sabiam melhor que eu, ainda sim você disse "para sempre"_

_**And ever, Who knew**_

_"E sempre", quem diria_

_**I'll keep you locked in my head**_

_Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente_

_**Until we meet again,**_

_Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente_

_**Until we…**_

_Até nós_

_**Until we meet again**_

_Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente_

_**And I won't forget you my friend**_

_E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo_

_**What happened?**_

_O que aconteceu?_

_**If someone said three years from now,**_

_Se alguém dissesse que daqui a três anos,_

_**You'd be long gone**_

_Você estaria muito longe_

_**I'd stand up and punch them out,**_

_Eu me ergueria e socaria todos eles_

_**Cause they're all wrong and**_

_Porque eles estariam errados_

_**That last kiss, I'll cherish,**_

_Aquele último beijo, eu vou valorizar_

_**Until we meet again**_

_Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente_

_**And time makes, It harder,**_

_E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil_

_**I wish I could remember**_

_Eu queria poder me lembrar_

_**But I keep, Your memory,**_

_Mas eu mantenho sua memória_

_**You visit me in my sleep**_

_Você me visita enquanto durmo_

_Música Tema : Who Knew -Pink_ watch?v=NJWIbIe0N90


	2. Capítulo Um

_**Capítulo Um. **_

_**- 2005 - **_

_**Pov. Bella**_

Muito prazer, sou Isabella Marie Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella, tenho 19 anos, sou estudante de Biologia na Universidade de Seattle e sonho em me casar com meu príncipe encantado, mais conhecido como Edward Cullen.

Sempre morei em Forks, nem mesmo quando meus pais se separam, quando eu tinha 13 anos, eu quis me mudar. Meu pai é o Dr. Charlie Swan, um dos melhores médicos da cidade, minha mãe Renée é decorada. Os dois ficaram casados por longos 15 anos, mas como meu pai sempre estava de plantão no hospital, minha mãe começou a ficar irritada com a situação, se sentia presa nessa cidade, e resolveu ir embora, é claro que ela me queria junto com ela, queria me levar para Phoenix.

Foram semanas de discussão, até que eu conseguir convencer minha mãe, que toda minha vida estava Forks, e então comecei a dividir minhas férias de verão e feriados em viajar para visitá-la em Phoenix. O ano passado, minha mãe conheceu um jogador de beisebol, o Phil e acabou se casando com ele, e agora mora em Jacksonville.

A minha melhor amiga se chama Alice Cullen, ela é filha do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, colega de trabalho do meu pai, estudamos juntas desde de criança. Edward é o irmão ciumento dela, ele é dois anos mais velho do que nós duas. Eu praticamente fiz dele meu melhor amigo, era para ele e Alice que eu contava meus segredos, contava todas as coisas que acontecia comigo quando eu visitava minha mãe.

Edward morria de ciúmes de nós duas na escola, ele parecia um guarda-costa nos bailes de formatura. Quando ele se formou e mudou-se para Seattle para cursar Medicina, pensei que iríamos perder contato, mas me enganei. Ele vivia me ligando, mandando carta ou email. E nos feriados ele fazia visitas.

Foi nesse período que eu descobri que amava meu melhor amigo, e fiquei com medo de que ele não sentisse a mesma coisa, que me visse apenas como uma irmã. Mas foi no meu aniversário de 18 anos que tive uma surpresa.

- Flashback on -

_Hoje é meu 18º aniversário, e pelo jeito terei uma festa surpresa na casa dos Cullens. Alice é tão afobada que não consegue esconder as coisas de mim, ela meio que entregou que a mãe dela, a Tia Esme, está fazendo um bolo especial, e é claro que logo liguei os pontos. _

_Eu poderia estar completamente feliz, mas Edward não vai poder estar presente. Faz duas semanas que ele voltou para Seattle, as aulas dele na universidade já haviam começado, ele já estava cursando o segundo ano de medicina. _

_Edward havia me ligado assim que deu meia noite, para me desejar feliz aniversário. Achei isso tão fofo, e ele me prometeu que assim que vier para Forks irá trazer meu presente. Mal sabe ele, que só a presença dele aqui comigo, já substitui qualquer presente. _

_No almoço meu pai me levou no restaurante em Port Angeles, e depois no final do dia me deixou na casa dos Cullens, ele tinha plantão hoje no hospital. _

_Estavam todos me esperando para a minha festa surpresa de aniversário. Mas a surpresa mesmo que eu tive, foi quando Edward apareceu no jardim, com lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas. _

_- Edward! - eu praticamente gritei de felicidade e corri até ele. _

_- Olá minha pequena aniversariante! - indagou ele com aquele sorriso torto. - Eu vim até aqui por um motivo mais que especial! _

_- Mais que especial?! Tem algo mais especial que meu aniversário? - brinquei. _

_- Claro que tem! - ele se aproximou de mim, entregou o buquê para mim e depois continuou. - Sempre fomos amigos, raramente brigamos. Eu sempre queria te ter perto de mim, insistia com a Alice para que ela chamasse você para uma festa do pijama, para que assim eu pudesse ter mais algumas horas ao seu lado. Depois que eu me mudei para Seattle, você me fez tanta falta, minha pequena! Que eu simplesmente descobri algo que não havia percebido antes. Descobri eu amo você, amo mais que um amigo pode amar, eu te amo com um homem ama uma mulher! Bella, você quer ser minha namorada?! _

_- Você não sabe quanto tempo esperei para ouvir isso! - respondi. E logo Edward me abraçou selando meus lábios com um beijo apaixonado. _

-Flashback off-

Fazem exatamente um ano e quatro meses que eu e Edward estamos juntos. É claro que os primeiros meses foram complicados por causa de distância. Eu sempre tentava convencer meu pai a me deixar passar o final de semana em Seattle, sempre que não podia vir a Forks.

Durante essas minhas visitas ao Edward, eu conheci seu amigo, Emmett. Ele é um cara super bacana, meio louco e parece aqueles irmãos mais velhos que ficam no seu pé e zoando com você não importa a situação.

- Cara, você é realmente pequena! Não é atoa que Edward chama você de 'minha pequena' - brincou Emmett quando ele me viu pela primeira vez.

- É claro que sou pequena, olha o seu tamanho! Você dá praticamente duas Bella! - brinquei também. - Não é atoa que é o goleiro do time!

- Certamente! Ninguém consegue marcar um gol comigo defendendo! - Emmett riu de um jeito estrondoso.

Entre os amigos de Edward da faculdade, as duas únicas pessoas que não gostei muito foi Tanya Denali, uma patricinha e capitã das Cheerleaders, e o atacante do time de futebol James Millers.

Para mim esses dois tinham um caso, mas não demonstravam em público. Eu não suportava o jeito falso que a Tanya Denali me tratava, era evidente que ela não gostava mim, enquanto James parecia que faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse só para me agradar. Edward não gostou nada de ver o jeito que seu colega de time me tratava. E eu não gostava nenhum pouco da amizade dele com a Tanya.

Eu não tinha com o que me preocupar, Edward era meu, e sempre seria. E eu claro sempre seria sua, a sua pequena. O amor que Edward sentia por mim, ficou ainda mais evidente na noite da minha formatura do colegial, lembro dos detalhes daquela noite sempre, foi algo totalmente especial.

-Flashback On-

_Finalmente a minha formatura do ensino médio tinha chegado. Eu não via a hora de começar a estudar Biologia na Universidade de Seattle. _

_Todos os preparativos para o baile de hoje estava a todo vapor. Eu tinha feito questão de ajudar Alice na comissão de formatura. A colação de grau tinha sido na quinta-feira, e foi tão emocionante, principalmente quando vi meus pais sentados juntos, até de mãos dadas. E pelo que me pareceu, Phill não se importou muito de ver sua noiva, agarrada com seu ex-marido. _

_Eu acho que eu sou a única garota da minha turma, que iria ao baile com um ex-aluno. Sim, Edward seria meu par essa noite. _

_Alice havia me ajudado com o vestido. Eu quase surtei quando ela insistiu que iria comprar um sapato de salto alto para mim. Eu nunca iria conseguir usar aquilo e muito menos andar. Por sorte, eu mesma comprei o sapato. _

_As oito horas da noite, eu estava __pronta __, e Edward me esperava deslumbrante na sala. _

_- Está linda, minha pequena! - sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido, fazendo os pelinhos de minha nuca se arrepiarem. _

_- Você está maravilhoso! - falei envergonhada. _

_Pela primeira vez eu estava me divertindo no baile. Eu quase nunca ia, não gostava muito de dançar, mas Alice sempre me convencia a participar, só para aparecer nas fotos do anuário escolar. Mal sabia que horas eram, quando Edward me chamou para embora._

_- Vamos?! Quero levá-la a um lugar especial. - indagou ele segurando em minha mão._

_- Que lugar especial? - perguntei curiosa. _

_- Surpresa! - ele sorriu. _

_Quando entramos no carro, fiquei em silêncio, pensando em qual lugar Edward poderia me levar. Lembre-me de uma conversa que tivemos algumas semanas atrás, sobre a minha primeira vez. Edward disse que iria fazer com que fosse especial para mim quanto para ele. Meu coração acelerou ao pensar na possibilidade. _

_Depois de muito tempo no carro, finalmente paramos em frente a uma linda cabana. Notei que bem a frente havia uma praia. _

_- La Push?! - perguntei._

_- Sim! Aluguei essa cabana, para essa noite! - ele sorriu torto passando a mão em meu rosto. _

_Edward saiu do carro, e abriu a porta para que eu descesse. Mas antes mesmo que eu colocasse o pé no chão, ele me pegou no colo. _

_- Quero que essa noite seja especial e perfeita! - sussurrou ele ao meu ouvido, e depois me levou para dentro da cabana. _

_Ao entrar, fiquei admirada com a decoração. Havia flores brancas e vermelhas espalhadas no chão, que iam até a grande cama. Edward acendeu todas as velas, apagando a luz em seguida. _

_I've waited a hundred years._

_Eu esperei uma centena de anos_

_But I'd wait a million more for you._

_Mas eu esperaria mais um milhão para você_

_Nothing prepared me for_

_Nada me preparou para_

_What the privilege of being yours would do._

_O privilégio que seria ser seu_

_Edward parou a minha frente e novamente sorriu. Sua mãos cariciavam meu rosto, até que pararam em meu pescoço. Sua outra mão desceu até a minha cintura, me puxando para perto dele. E sem muita pressa ele começou a me beijar. _

_f I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_Se eu tivesse apenas sentido o calor em seu toque_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

_Se eu apenas tivesse visto como você sorri quando você cora_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_Ou como você enrola seu lábio quando se concentra o suficiente_

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

_Eu teria sabido para que eu estava vivendo por todo esse tempo_

_What I've been living for._

_Para que eu tenho vivido._

_O beijo ficava a cada segundo mais intenso. Empolgada tirei sua gravata, e comecei a desabotoatar sua camisa. Edward por sua vez, abria o zíper de meu vestido. Ainda bem que eu havia ouvido a Alice, e comprado lingerie nova. _

_Quando eu já estava semi-nua, Edward me deitou na cama. Notei um brilho em seu olhar ao me ver naquele pequeno traje. Mordi os lábios envergonhada. _

_- Você mordendo os lábios, te deixa mais sexy! - sussurrou ele se aproximando dos meus lábios, e me beijando novamente. _

_Eu estava totalmente excitada e quando senti as mãos de Edward perto de minha intimidade, fiquei ainda mais molhada. Ao perceber aquilo, ele aprofundou o beijo, mostrando o quanto estava me desejando naquele momento. _

_Ele então se afastou de mim, e tirou sua calça juntamente com a cueca. Engoli em seco ao ver o tamanho de seu membro. "Será que irá caber tudo aquilo dentro de mim?!", pensei. _

_Colocando a camisinha, ele voltou para junto de mim, beijando cada parte de meu corpo, como se estivesse querendo me acalmar. Ele olhava profundamente para mim, enquanto beijava meus seios e depois minha barriga. Suas mãos estimulavam minha intimidade. Eu fechava os olhos e gemia a cada toque. Aos poucos ele foi abrindo a minhas pernas, e se colocou no meio delas, e me encarou. _

_- Se não estiver pronta, eu vou entender! - ele sorriu. - Eu quero muito lhe fazer minha hoje. _

_- Eu nunca quis você como eu quero agora! Eu realmente quero ser completamente sua. - respondi dando-lhe um sorriso. _

_Your love is my turning page,_

_Seu amor é minha página virada_

_Where only the sweetest words remain._

_Onde apenas as palavras mais doces permanecem_

_Every kiss is a cursive line,_

_Cada beijo é uma linha cursiva_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase._

_Cada toque é uma frase redefinida_

_Ele beijou lentamente a minha boca, e senti-o tentar me penetrar, tão cuidadosamente, a minha entrada molhada. Seus beijos me acalmavam e sua mão acariciava o meu seio, aumentando o prazer. Quando ele estava dentro de mim, senti uma pequena fisgada. Como se tivesse prevendo isto, ele saiu um pouco e depois ele voltou a entrar, indo um pouco mais fundo. Entrou mais um pouco e depois saiu de novo, fez isso mais umas duas vezes, até que começou a entrar e não sair mais. A dor aumentou e eu ofeguei._

_- Fiquei calma, meu amor! - ele sussurrou. - Logo irá passar. _

_Fechei os olhos para tentar esquecer a dor, fui me acalmando com as carícias em meu corpo. Com seus beijos em meu lábios e em meu pescoço. Aos poucos, a dor foi sendo esquecida, dando espaço a um prazer indescritível, uma sensação maravilhosa. Ela era tão boa, que instintivamente, eu inclinei meu quadril na direção dele. Essa foi sua deixa, ele começou a se mexer bem devagar, saindo e entrando._

_Aproveitando aquilo, Edward envolveu minhas pernas em sua cintura, e isso fez com que os movimentos se intensificasse, e o prazer só aumentou. _

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_

_Eu me rendo para quem você é_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

_Nada me faz mais forte do que seu coração frágil._

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_Se eu apenas tivesse sentido como é ser seu_

_Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._

_Bem, eu teria sabido para que eu tenho vivido por todo esse tempo_

_What I've been living for._

_Para que eu tenho vivido._

_Eu gemia em seu ouvido e depois beijava seus lábios, enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam seus cabelos e suas costas. Deixei ser levada por todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas. Pressionei ainda mais meu corpo no dele, e isso fez com que Edward aumentasse as estocada e fazer movimentos mais intensos. _

– _Oh, Edward. Oh!_

_O clímax era extremamente prazeroso. Nós gememos juntos quando chegamos no nosso ápice do prazer. _

_Era mais que evidente que eu tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, e Edward me olhava com se tivesse ganhado o melhor presente de natal. Seu sorriso torto estava ali. Saindo de dentro de mim, ele beijou a minha testa, e ficou longos segundos me encarando. _

_- Eu amo você, minha pequena! - sussurrou. - Irei amá-la todos os dias! Você faz parte da minha vida, e está no meu coração, e ficará nele para o resto de minha vida! _

_- Eu amo você Edward! Muito mais do que eu pensei que amaria! - respondi sorrindo. - Você é o único!_

_Depois de selar aquele amor com mais um beijo, ele se deitou ao meu lado, me puxando para seu peito. E assim nós dois deixamos que o sonhos completasse aquela noite maravilhosa. _

_**Turning Page - Sleeping at last - **__** watch?v=oQDsKAdHFao**_

-Flashback off-

Apesar de saber que Edward não me trocaria por qualquer uma da faculdade, ás vezes tenho cada pensamento, que me deixam assustadas e em alerta. Principalmente em alerta com a Tanya. Depois que comecei a estudar na Universidade, ficou ainda mais evidente que ela não gostava de mim e o quão falsa era comigo quando Edward estava por perto. Parecia até que ela queria ser alguém que não é. E eu podia notar em seu olhar que ela desejava o meu namorado. Só espero que ela não tente nada contra no nosso namoro, porque eu realmente não sei o que sou capaz de fazer.

_**Continua…**_


	3. Capítulo Dois

_**Capítulo Dois**_

_**Pov. Bella**_

- Hei Bella, acorda! - escutei Alice gritar. - Você vai chegar atrasada na aula!

- Não vou sair daqui hoje! - falei sem abrir os olhos. - não estou no meu melhor dia!

- Como assim não está no seu melhor dia?! - Alice sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. - Você nunca falta as aulas por não estar no seu melhor dia!

- Eu devo ter comido muito ontem a noite, e não estou me sentindo bem! - respondi.

- Sabe o que eu acho?! Que isso é TPM! - ela riu. - Você sempre fica estranha quando está com TPM!

- Eu não tenho TPM, Alice! - reclamei, sentindo aquele mal estar de novo.

- Olha, eu vou para minha aula, qualquer coisa você me liga, manda mensagem, e-mail, grita, faça sinal de fumaça, mas me avise! - Alice deu um beijo na minha testa. - Melhoras Bella!

Depois disso ela pegou sua bolsa e desapareceu pela porta. Voltei a fechar os olhos e acabei adormecendo novamente.

Se eu não tive sentindo tanta fome, com certeza não iria me levantar da cama. Assim que sai do quarto, senti um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha, juntamente ouvi um barulho de panelas.

- Alice?! - chamei me aproximando da cozinha. Não era muito longe do meu quarto, para falar a verdade era bem do lado. O apartamento em que eu e Alice morávamos não era tão grande assim, era o que conseguimos arranjar sem ter que pagar muito no aluguel.

- Oi minha pequena! - Edward disse assim que eu entre na cozinha. Ele estava á beira do fogão mexendo em alguma coisa que havia dentro da panela.

- Ed, pensei que veria você só anoite! - falei ainda surpresa e me aproximando dele.

- Encontrei com Alice, e ela me disse que você estava mal. Então resolvi vir aqui para fazer alguma coisa saudável para você comer! - ele sorriu torto e depois se aproximou de mim. - Está melhor, minha pequena?!

- Melhor agora com você aqui ! - sorri. Edward deu leve beijo nos meus lábios. - O que você está fazendo de bom?

- Um caldo de legumes! - ele respondeu voltando para perto do fogão. - Não vamos abusar muito com a comida hoje, já que não sabemos o que lhe causou esse mal estar!

- Isso que dá ter o olho maior que a barriga, e querer comer além do x-bacon, um hot dog! - falei fazendo cara feia. - Agora tenho que comer comida de hospital.

- Aposto que meu caldo é mil vezes melhor! - Edward fez cara de ofendido.

Edward então serviu o tal caldo de legumes para mim e para ele. Devo admitir que meu namorado cozinha muito bem. E eu não devia ter dito isso a ele, porque Edward ficou todo metido com o meu elogio.

Depois do almoço, Edward ficou agarrado comigo no sofá da sala, ele ficou assim comigo até que Alice apareceu. Não nego que senti uma pequena raiva da minha cunhada, ela tinha que aparecer e estragar todo o clima?!

- Já que Alice chegou, vou indo! Tenho treino o resto da tarde. - Edward deu um beijo na minha testa. - Qualquer coisa me liguei que venho correndo para ficar com você!

- Hmm, olha que eu serei capaz de ligar mesmo! - brinquei. - Treine muito, para ganharmos a taça do campeonato do final de semana.

- Essa taça já é nossa! Nós dois iremos comemorar essa vitória juntos, só eu e você! - ele sorriu de um jeito sexy.

- Mais uma vez sendo deixada de lado! - reclamou Alice. - Vocês esquecem que sou solteira, e não tenho ninguém para comemorar.

- É claro que você tem, o Emmett! - falei, fazendo ela fazer um careta.

- Não consigo me imaginar ao lado do Emmett! Se pelo menos o irmão dele, o tal Jasper estudasse aqui. - respondeu ela, fazendo eu e Edward rir. - Nem para trazer o irmão caçula para cá, o Emmett serviu!

- Tenha paciência Alice, um dia quem sabe, você e o tal Jasper irão se conhecer! - falou Edward. - Agora tenho que ir meninas que eu amo, senão chegarei atrasado.

O final do dia demorou para chegar, e aquele mal estar havia voltado, dessa vez com enjôo. Depois que Alice saiu do banho e eu senti o cheiro do perfume dela, que fiquei enjoada. Não comentei aquilo para ela, e muito menos para Edward quando ele pareceu no começo da noite.

Não queria preocupar ninguém e muito menos ficar preocupada. Eu não preciso dar um alarme falso a ninguém, esse mal estar é apenas resposta do que eu comi ontem. Edward ficou deitado comigo na minha cama, mas não demorou muito para que eu dormisse em seus braços.

[...]

Hoje eu tinha acordado mais disposta, tanto que depois da última aula na faculdade, encontrei-me com Alice no prédio de Psicologia, onde ela estudava, e nós duas fomos para o campo ver o treino do time de futebol, e também vê-la dançando com as cheerleaders.

A tarde foi extremamente divertida, até o momento em que eu fui atrás do Edward na saída do vestiário, e trombo em Tanya Denali, ou melhor ela tromba em mim.

- Descul..! -começou a dizer ela, mas quando viu quem era, mudou a feição do rosto. - Ah, é você!

- Que forma estranha de se pedi desculpa! - falei e depois dei as costa para ela.

- Ei, Isabella! Aproveitando que você está aqui, quero fazer um pergunta. - Tanya segurou meu cotovelo me fazendo parar e encará-la.

- Diga! - dei de ombros.

- O que você fez para deixar o Edward tão encantado por você?! Convenhamos, você não é lá aquelas coisas! - ela deu um sorriso debochado.

- Olha aqui Tanya, eu simplesmente vou ignorar o que você acabou de dizer, porque sinceramente que coisa mais idiota de se perguntar! - respondi irritada.

- Você por um acaso está me chamando de idiota?! - indagou ela se sentindo ofendida.

- Se a carapuça serviu! - falei rindo, e dando as costas para ela novamente.

- Isabella, volte aqui, não terminei de falar com você! - resmungou a loira aguada, revirei os olhos, mas não voltei.

Senti que ela estava andando atrás de mim, e mesmo assim continuei a andar. Quando Tanya estava a centímetros de mim, Edward sai do vestiário.

- Oi minha Bella! - indagou ele dando um beijo em meus lábios, depois ele ergueu a cabeça. - Ei Tanya, procurando por alguém?!

- Hã?! Eu acho que estou perdida, nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui! - respondeu ela, olhei para ela totalmente indignada. Depois de dizer isso ela se virou e desapareceu.

- Às vezes eu acho que a Tanya tem algum tipo de problemas psiquiátricos! - brincou Edward.

- Eu pelo contrário, tenho a certeza que ela tem esses problemas. - falei fazendo Edward rir.

- Você continua não gostando dela, não é mesmo?!

- Nem um pouco, vejo a falsidade em pessoa quando olho para ela! - falei séria. - Você deveria notar isso.

Edward na respondeu apenas me abraçou apertado, e quando viu que James saia do vestiário, fez a questão de me beijar na frente dele. Mais uma vez eu tinha a certeza que Edward não suportava o colega de time.

_**Pov. Edward **_

Quem diria que eu chegaria aos 21 anos, cursando medicina na melhor universidade de Seattle, capitão do time de futebol da universidade e por fim ter como namorada a garota mais simples, delicada, romântica e acima de tudo linda.

Ainda estou no começo de minha vida, e eu tinha um sonho, me tornar o melhor pediatra que o Hospital de Forks já teve. Apesar de ser uma cidade pequena, eu sempre achei que as crianças tanto de Forks, quanto de La Push precisam de um bom acompanhamento médico.

Sempre dou risada de mim mesmo, como os meu pensamentos, principalmente quando me pego pensando no meu futuro, e é claro que neste pensamento sobre o futuro, Bella está do meu lado.

Conheço a Bella desde dos meus 6 anos, minha família havia acabado de se mudar para Forks, quando o senhor e senhora Swan foram nos dar as boas vindas, e levaram consigo sua pequena filha. Bella tinha 4 anos na época, e logo se tornou a melhor amiga de minha irmã Alice, que também tinha a mesma idade.

Desde aquele dia nos tornamos amigos, melhores amigos eu podia dizer. Eu a vi crescer e a mudar fisicamente, e comecei a me sentir atraído por ela, eu pensava que era errado querer me apaixonar por alguém que era quase uma irmã para mim. Mas foi quando eu entrei na faculdade que percebi que não podia ficar longe dela, e não demonstrar e dizer todo o meus sentimentos por ela. E então no dia de seu aniversário de 18 anos, a pedi em namoro. E isso já faz 1 ano e 4 meses.

Com a vinda de Bella para a universidade, eu conseguia vê-la praticamente todos os dias, e isso no meu ver ajuda o nosso namora. Mas a única coisa que me incomodava, era o fato dos garotos ficarem olharam para ela, principalmente James, o atacante do meu time de futebol. Ele olhava para ela, como se fosse devorá-la, e isso me incomoda extremamente. James certamente está pedindo um belo soco na cara.

Hoje é o jogo decisivo do campeonato de futebol entre as universidade, iríamos jogar contra a universidade da Califórnia. Assim que entre no campo, logo vi onde minha pequena estava sentada, assim que ela me viu acenou e mandou um beijo. Sorri em resposta.

Alice estava dançando juntamente com as demais cheerleaders, Tanya era a capitã delas, e notei que ela me encarava de um jeito diferente, simplesmente ignorei aquilo, não queria causar ciúmes ou desentendimento com a Bella.

O jogo estava empatado 1x1, eu já havia feito o primeiro gol, mas estava sendo complicado fazer o segundo. Até que eu passei a bola para James, que ajeitou no peito e chutou diretamente para o gol. Todos gritaram de alegria, e foi nesse momento de comemoração que eu vi James na frente onde Bella estava sentada, e ele estava fazendo coração com as mãos para ela e apontando, como se estivesse oferecendo aquele gol para ela.

Notei que Bella estava vermelha, e tentava olhar para qualquer lado, menos para ele. A raiva me invadiu, e simplesmente tive a vontade de quebrar a cara do idiota ali mesmo. O juíz apitou para que todos os jogadores ficassem nas suas posições para reiniciar o jogo. E quando James passou por mim, teve a capacidade de sorrir cinicamente.

Tivemos mais trinta minutos de jogo, conseguimos fazer mais um gol, e ganhamos o campeonato. A banda, as cheelearders e todos da equipe poli esportiva invadiram o campo para comemorar. Ficamos um bom tempo ali, até entregarem as medalhas e o grande troféu.

Depois disso o time todo foi para o vestiário, tomar banho e se trocar para a festa de comemoração. Eu havia acabado de me arrumar, quando escuto do outro lado do corredor dos armários, a voz do James e de Laurent, o zagueiro do time.

- Cara, você viu a cara de envergonhada da Swan, quando eu ofereci aquele gol para ela?! Ela simplesmente fica linda com as bochechas vermelhas. - James falou.

- Millers, você está brincando com fogo! - ouvi Laurent responder. - A Swan já tem dono, cara!

- Namorado, não dono! Edward não é dono dela! - James riu. - E outra, não tenho culpa que a namorada dele, é super gostosa! Ela deve ser boa de cama.

Andei até onde eles estavam, parecia que eu explodir de tanta raiva. Sem dizer uma palavra me aproximei de James, e soquei o seu nariz com gosto.

- Está maluco Cullen?! - indagou ele colocando a mão no nariz que sangrava.

- Da próxima vez não quebro apenas seu nariz, mas o seu corpo inteiro! - rosnei e dei as costas antes que o treinador aparecesse.

- Ele fez um estrago no seu nariz, Millers! - zombou Laurent.

Andei até o pátio principal bufando de raiva, eu tenta respirar e inspirar para me acalmar, mas estava sendo complicado, ouvir James falando aquilo de Bella, quase me deixou fora mim.

- Ed! - ouvi Bella grita e depois correu em minha direção pulando em meu colo e entrelaçando suas pernas em minha cintura. - Parabéns meu amor, você mereceu!

Ela nem deixou responder e foi logo me beijando, daquele jeito que me deixava totalmente perdido e ainda mais apaixonado. Em todos os beijos que ela me dava, ela demonstrava sua paixão por mim.

- Só você mesmo para me deixar calmo! - sussurrei entre o beijo.

- Porque?! Aconteceu alguma coisa?! - perguntou ela afastando o rosto do meu.

- Deixa para lá! Vamos continuar com esse beijo maravilhoso, e depois iremos para festa de comemoração, e quem sabe estender essa comemoração até altas horas?! - falei fazendo-a rir.

- Irei adorar! - respondeu ela, e depois voltou a me beijar.

[...]

Na festa, o time tinha sua própria mesa de comida e bebidas. Havia um Dj tocando as melhores músicas de balada. Puxei a Bella para a pista de dança, ela não é do tipo que gosta muito de dança, mas se estou junto, ela acaba se soltando.

Ficamos o tempo todo um abraçado no outro, Alice estava do outro lado do salão conversando com algum nerd da sala dela. Não fiz questão de saber quem era, porque depois ainda seria capaz da minha irmã dizer que estou pegando no pé dela, e que não deixo ela conversar com nenhum garoto.

James estava sentado perto da mesa de bebidas com uma garota em seu colo. Notei que seu nariz estava com um curativo. Sorri ao vê-lo que meu soco tinha feito algum estrago.

Ainda faltava muito para acabar a festa, quando o treinador subiu no palco para anunciar o artilheiro do time, e este ganharia um final de semana em Vancouver.

- E o artilheiro deste campeonato, é nada mais, nada mesmo, que Edward Cullen! - indagou o treinador.

- Uhuu, Cullen, Cullen! - todos começaram a gritar e aplaudir. O treinamento pediu para que eu subisse no palco, e eu fiz questão de levar Bella junto.

- Parabéns Cullen! - falou ele. - Você ganhou um final de semana em Vancouver com acompanhante! Pelo jeito já sabe quem irá levar.

- Com toda certeza! Irei levar minha pequena! - respondi olhando para Bella, que estava toda tímida. Puxando ela para mais perto de mim, coloquei uma mão em seu rosto, e outra em sua cintura.

- Quero que todos saibam, que não existe prêmio melhor do que estar ao lado da minha namorada. - falei ao microfone. - Eu amo você, Bella!

E ali mesmo na frente de todos, selei os lábios de Bella com um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ouvi alguns assobios, algumas zoações, mas mesmo assim continuei com o beijo.

Depois daquele pequena cena, não quis ficar nem mais um momento naquela fez. Eu precisava ficar a sós com a minha namorada. E sem mesmo me despedir de ninguém, sai do salão e levei a Bella comigo, até meu apartamento.

- A nossa apenas começou, meu amor! - sussurrou no ouvido dela, assim que entramos no apartamento.

- E está muito longe de terminar! - ela respondeu envolvendo seus braços no meu pescoço e me beijando cheia de desejo.

_**Pov. Narrador **_

Apesar de estar com o nariz quase quebrado, James fez questão de ir na festa de comemoração. Houve várias perguntas do porque daquele curativo, mas ele não falou a verdade, apenas dizia que havia machucado durante o jogo e ninguém havia percebido. Laurent que sabia da verdade, apenas ria do amigo.

Quando Edward ganhou o prêmio de artilheiro, James bufou de raiva, não era apenas raiva dele ter recebido o prêmio, mas do modo de como ele esfregou na cara de todo mundo que Isabella Swan era dele.

No final da festa, James encontrou com Tanya no estacionamento, os dois tinha um caso e sempre se encontravam as escondidas. Hoje ele iria levá-la para seu apartamento.

- Quem fiz isso no seu nariz?! - perguntou Tanya assim que entrou no carro.

- Seu queridinho que fez isso! - James deu de ombros.

- Aposto que estava falando da namoradinha sem sal dele! - falou ela com desdém.

- Olha como você fala da Swan! - ele indagou bravo.

- Nossa, eu realmente não sei o que você e o resto do time viram naquela garota! - ela parecia irritada. - Eu sou mil vezes mais gostosa do que ela.

- Não é apenas pela aparência que ela chama atenção, é algo que só ela tem, algo especial! - James parecia falar de um jeito sonhador.

Assim que chegaram no apartamento, eles pararam com assunto por alguns minutos. James e Tanya não perderam tempo quando entraram no quarto, e logo foram se beijando e tirando a roupa um do outro.

Depois do sexo e de matarem a saudade um do outro, eles se deitaram na cama olhando para o teto. James brincava com as mechas de cabelo de Tanya, que sorria.

- Sabe Tanya, eu ainda vou ter Bella assim comigo! - ele falou.

- Duvido muito! Pelo jeito ela e Edward não irão se separar! - Tanya respondeu desapontada. - Eu também queria ter ele comigo, passar todas as noites ao lado dele, dormir abraçada com ele.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta?! - James se sentou encarando Tanya com um sorriso.

- Que tipo de aposta?! - ela parecia curiosa e animada.

- Eu irei conseguir fazer com que Bella e Edward se separem, vou dar um jeito para que ela fique comigo! - James continuava a sorrir pensando em seu plano. - Eu sei exatamente o que pode fazer Edward brigar e terminar com Bella. E você Tanya poderá ficar com ele todo para você!

- Hmm, acho que gostei disso. - ela sorriu. - E se você não conseguir?! É uma aposta, tem que haver algum prêmio.

- Eu deixo você escolher , caso eu perca! E seu ganhar , eu vou querer que você seja a minha amante sempre que eu quiser!

- Apostado! - Tanya então entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de James e o beijou, como se selasse aquela pequena aposta.

James já tinha todo o plano para separar Edward e Bella na cabeça, não iria contar agora para Tanya, porque não confiava cem por cento nela. Ela podia muito bem colocar tudo a perder.

E se realmente esse plano der certo, toda a felicidade de Bella poderia estar correndo perigo, ainda mais agora que tudo o que ela sempre sonho estava a ponto de se tornar realidade.

_**Continua…**_


	4. Capítulo Três

_**Capítulo Três **_

_**Pov. Bella **_

Não estava vendo a hora de chegar Valentine's Day, para passar o final de semana com Edward em Vancouver. E se até esse dia eu tiver a confirmação, irei aproveitar para dar uma boa notícia para ele.

Eu fico pensando qual seria a reação de Edward, quando tivermos o nosso primeiro bebê. Acho que ele será um ótimo pai, sem contar que será muito cuidadoso.

Essa noite eu e Edward resolvemos ficar no apartamento mesmo, queríamos ficar um pouco de sossego, já que teríamos provas na semana que vem, e iria ficar complicado de nos ver todas as noites. Alice havia saído com algumas meninas do curso dela, e só chegaria bem tarde da noite.

- Que tal você me mostrar se realmente lhe ensinei bem a tocar violão?! - falou ele enquanto passava a mão em meus cabelos.

- Não apenas tocar, vou cantar para você também! - respondi, fazendo -o sorrir.

Levantando-me fui até o meu quarto, e peguei o violão que Edward havia me dado de natal. Voltando para a sala, sentei ao lado dele novamente e comecei a tocar, e depois olhando-o cantei.

" _**You think I'm pretty without any make up on,**_

_Você me acha bonita mesmo sem nenhuma maquiagem_

_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,**_

_Você me acha engraçada quando conto uma piada errada_

_**I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down**_

_Eu sei que você me entende então eu deixei as paredes caírem, caírem,_

_**Before you met me I was allright but**_

_Antes de você me conhecer eu estava bem mas_

_**Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,**_

_As coisas estavam pesadas, Você me trouxe à vida,_

_**Now every february you'll be my valentine, valentine**_

_Agora em todos os fevereiros você será meu namorado_

_**Let's go all the way tonight,**_

_Vamos percorrer todo o caminho esta noite_

_**No regrets, just love**_

_Sem remorsos, apenas amor_

_**We can dance until we die,**_

_Nós podemos dançar, até morrer_

_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_Você e eu, seremos jovens para sempre_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_

_Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse vivendo um sonho de adolescente_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_O jeito que você me excita_

_**I can't sleep let's run away and**_

_Eu não consigo dormir vamos correr e_

_**Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back**_

_Nunca olharemos para trás, jamais olharemos para trás_

_**My heart stops when you look at me,**_

_Meu coração para quando você olha para mim,_

_**Just one touch now baby I believe**_

_Apenas um toque agora, baby, eu acredito_

_**This is real so take a chance and**_

_Isto é real, então, dê uma chance e_

_**Don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_Nunca olhe para trás, jamais olhe para trás__**"**_

_ watch?v=1yfiL3xss8Q__ Teenage Dream - Katy Perry _

- E então o que achou?! - Edward me olhava admirada e sorridente.

- Perfeita! - ele acariciou meu rosto. - Sua voz é linda cantando, e você está tocando muito bem o violão.

- Obrigada! - corei.

- Você fica linda quando está corada! - ele se aproximou de mim, e dei um selinho em meus lábios.

Assim que coloquei o violão no chão, Edward me agarrou fazendo com que eu sentasse em seu colo. Ele me encarou por longos segundos. Eu simplesmente me deixei ficar submersa naquela imensidão verde.

A única coisa que eu conseguia me lembrar quando eu olhava para ele, é o tamanho do amor que sinto por ele, o quanto o admiro e o quanto sou grata por tê-lo ao me lado. Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Edward, parecia até que ele havia acabado de ler meus pensamentos, corei novamente.

Edward colou seus lábios aos meus. O beijo começou suavemente, entrelacei meus braços em seu pescoço, enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas e descia as mãos até a minha coxa. Era mais que evidente que nós tínhamos uma química e uma ligação, que seria impossível de acabar.

- Bella! - sussurrou ele entre o beijo.

- Hmm. - respondi tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Não sei porque mais eu preciso lhe dizer isso! - ele segurou meu rosto. - Não importa quanto tempo passe e o que aconteça, eu sempre irei amar você.

- Eu jamais eu irei deixar de te amar! - segurei a mão dele no meu coração. - Você está aqui, e nunca sairá.

Novamente Edward se aproximou dos meus lábios e me beijou. Eu realmente não sei o que havia dado nele para dizer aquilo, mas me deixou um pouco atordoada, com um mau pressentimento. Não deixe-me levar com isso, apenas tentei ao máximo aproveitar meu momento com Edward.

[...]

Estávamos em uma lanchonete, eu e Alice, quando James e um amigo dele, que nunca lembro o nome entraram e sentaram ao nosso lado.

- O que vocês gostam de tomar?! Bebidas por nossa conta! - indagou James sorridente.

- Eu amo uma boa cerveja! - respondeu Alice toda empolgada.

- Não quero nada, obrigada! - dei de ombros.

- Irá fazer essa desfeita para nós?! - perguntou o tal amigo.

Olhei para Alice que fez sim para que eu aceitasse o convite para beber dos garotos. Bufei um pouco irritada.

- Apenas uma coca-cola, está ótimo para mim! - respondi por fim.

Enquanto bebíamos começamos a conversar, James estava sendo super simpático comigo e com Alice. Notei então que o amigo dele não parava de olhar para a minha cunhada, estava rolando um certo interesse.

- Edward virá para cá ?! - perguntou James.

- Hoje ele tem aula até o final do dia! - respondi.

- Deve ser cansativo para ele, ficar o dia todo na faculdade e ainda sobra tempo para ele treinar com o time. - ele fez cara de preocupado.

- Mas ele gosta e deixa ele feliz! - dei de ombros.

Continuamos a conversar, e logo Alice já estava quase bêbada e se jogando nos braços do outro. Já que eu não tinha a atenção dela, resolvi ir até o banheiro.

Quando voltei havia outro copo de refrigerante para eu tomar, olhei curiosa para James, que sorriu.

- Para você continuar a nos acompanhar. - ele estendeu seu copo, como se quisesse fazer um brinde.

De repente comecei a ficar irritada, ao mesmo tempo com uma sensação estranha. Eu devo ter bebido muito refrigerante. Sem falar nada para ninguém, sai da lanchonete, estava afim de voltar para meu apartamento.

Eu realmente não sei o que tinha acontecido comigo, de repente comecei a sentir aquele mal estar de novo e muito sono. Entrei no apartamento e fui direto para meu quarto. Uma onda de calor me tomou, e acabei tirando toda a minha roupa ficando apenas de lingerie.

Quando eu lembrei que eu havia deixado Alice para trás, acabei que tendo uma vertigem, e tudo escureceu.

_**Pov. Narrador**_

James estava disposto a ganhar a aposta que havia feito com Tanya, nem que isso pudesse colocar sua cara em risco, porque ele sabia que não seria nada fácil enfrentar a fúria de Edward, mas mesmo assim iria tentar.

Como ele conhece muitas pessoas que trabalham com remédios e anabolizantes, arrumou alguns soníferos para colocar na bebida de Bella.

Aproveitando que Alice estava bêbada e agarrando o Demitrius, colocou o pózinho de sonífero no refrigerante de Bella, que havia ido até o banheiro.

Ele apenas queria que Bella dormisse profundamente por algumas hora. James não iria abusá-la, queria apenas causar grande mau entendido, e deixar Edward totalmente decepcionado com a namorada.

Quando Bella saiu da lanchonete, James a seguiu até seu prédio. Esperou por alguns minutos até subir no apartamento. A porta estava destrancada, ele entrou tentando não fazer barulho, e logo encontrou Bella deitada na cama, apenas de roupas íntimas. Ele sorriu.

Para completar a cena no quarto, tirou sua roupa, ficando apenas de samba-canção, depois acomodou-se ao lado de Bella, abraçando-a.

[...]

Como já era quase final da tarde, Tanya foi até a saída do prédio de Medicina para tentar encontrar Edward, essa era a parte do plano dela.

- Ei Tanya, está perdida?! - brincou Edward.

- Ah não! Estava esperando você! - ela sorriu. - Não sei se você sabe, mas esse final de semana é meu aniversário, e irei fazer uma festa. Estava pensando em convidar a Bella para ir também, mas fico sem jeito de aparecer assim no apartamento dela.

-Você quer que eu te acompanhe?! - perguntou ele.

- Seria uma boa ideia, assim eu não fico com muita vergonha.

- Não garanto que Bella irá aceitar ir á sua festa! - Edward falou enquanto andavam. - Ela não gosta nada de você.

- Eu sei disso, por isso que quero tentar convidá-la. - Tanya sorriu. - Quero tentar mais uma vez ser amiga dela.

Alguma coisa dentro de Edward está deixando-o aflito. Ele se sentiu incomodado com aquilo, mas mesmo assim aceitou acompanhar Tanya até o apartamento de Bella e Alice.

Quando mais se aproximavam do prédio, mais Edward fica aflito e incomodado. Ele tentava respirar fundo para se controlar e acalmar-se. Tanya notou que ele estava estranho o caminho inteiro, mas não comentou nada, estava com medo de estragar todo o plano.

Logo os dois chegaram no apartamento de Bella. Como Edward tinha a cópia da chave, não precisou tocar a campainha. Assim que entraram, notaram como estava silencioso o lugar, parecia até que não havia ninguém ali.

- Bella?! Alice?! - chamou Edward, mas não houve resposta.

Edward começou a andar em direção ao quarto de Bella, e Tanya estava logo atrás, não queria perdir nada do que estava a ponto de acontecer.

- Bella?! - chamou mais uma vez Edward antes de abrir a porta do quarto.

Assim que entrou no quarto, ele não estava acreditando no que acabará de ver. Bella abraçada com James. Edward bufou cheio de ódio e decepção, nunca jamais imaginou um dia ver aquilo.

Sem dizer qualquer coisa, ele andou até a cama, e puxou com toda a força possível James, jogando-o no chão. Com isso Bella acordou assustada e desorientada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Millers?! - rosnou Edward partindo para cima dele.

- Eu acho que você sabe exatamente o que estou fazendo aqui! - James sorriu cinicamente. E isso foi o que Edward precisava para socar sua face.

- Edward! - Bella gritou quando finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e olhou para porta e encontrou Tanya sorrido descaradamente.

- Com você eu me acerto depois! - indagou Edward encarando-a, e depois voltando a socar James.

Edward batia em James sem dó, ele estava com muito ódio para poder rever suas ações. Não estava se importando nenhum pouco se aqueles socos, poderia prejudicar James no jogo. A vontade dele era de matá-lo ali mesmo.

Bella se levantou e foi até os dois, para tentar separá-los. Mas Edward acabou empurrando-a, fazendo com que caísse no chão.

- Por que não brigamos lá fora como homens?! - falou James com a boca toda ensangüentada.

Sem responder, Edward segurou James pelo braço, e foi levando ele até chegar na rua. Havia muitos estudantes passando por ali naquele momento e pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo. Atrás deles estavam Bella, que já estava começando a chorar, e Tanya que ria da situação.

Jogando-o no chão, Edward deu um chute na barriga de James, o que impossibilitou-o de levantar.

- Eu disse para você, ficar longe da Isabella! - Edward indagou.

- Impossível me manter longe dela, nós dois temos uma química! Coisa que dúvido que você tenha com ela! - James provocou tentando se levantar.

Novamente Edward socou-lhe o rosto e depois o estomâgo. Ele iria bater novamente nele, mas Bella entrou na frente, ela queria tentar acalmar seu namorado.

- Edward por favor não faça isso, você vai acabar se prejudicando por algo que não vale a pena!

- Não me diga que está defendendo seu amante?! - ele olhou para Bella irritado.

- Amante?! Dá onde você tirou essa ideia?! - Bella se sentiu ofendida.

- Eu vi Bella, vocês dois juntos na cama, naquela cama que você dormi comigo! - Edward segurou os braços dela. - Como você pôde ser capaz ?!

- Edward, eu juro que não aconteceu nada! -lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. - Eu estava passando mal, quando cheguei no apartamento, e depois simplesmente apaguei.

- Por favor conta outra, que desculpa mais idiota! - Ele se afastou dela. - Você sabe muito bem que não suporto traição, e ainda me faz uma coisa dessa?!

- Eu não traí você Edward! - ela se aproximou dele. - Foi tudo plano deles, de Tanya e James. Acredite em mim! Eu amo você, e nunca seria capaz de te decepcionar.

- Não acredito em nada em que você está me dizendo! Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos, você com ele! - mais uma vez ele segurou os braços dela. - Você me enganou por todos esses anos, com esse seu jeito meigo e tímida. Mas não passa de uma qualquer, oferecida e oportunista.

- Você não falou isso! - Bella falou agora chorando. - Eu não sou nada do que me disse. Você me conhece desde sempre.

- Eu pensei que te conhecia Isabella, eu pensei! - os olhos de Edward se encheram de lágrimas. - Não quero mais ver você, não quero saber mais de você e nada que lhe diz a respeito.

- Não! - ela gritou para ele. - Você não pode me abandonar, não agora, não antes de saber...

- Saber o quê?! Nada que você me diga vai fazer eu mudar de idéia. - Edward não virou -se para ir embora, não queria ficar nem mais um segundo ali. Não queria olhar para Bella, e vê-la daquele jeito.

- Edward! Você precisa saber que .. - Bella segurou-lhe o braço.

- Me solta, sua vadia! - ele indagou segurando a mão de Bella com força. E quando a soltou, Bella caiu no chão chorando.

Edward olhou para aquela garota que estava caída no chão chorando e indefesa. Parte dele queria abraçá-la e pedir perdão por ter sido tão rude e ter dito aquelas palavras horríveis, mas a outra parte dizia para ele ir embora e esquecer que um dia conheceu e namorou Bella Swan.

Um briga entre a razão e o coração. Ele estava indeciso, e isso é óbvio. Tanya olhava para ele com medo de ter perdido a aposta, de ter colocado tudo a perder, por causa do amor que existe entre Edward e Bella. James agora em pé e todo machucado, também olhava para ele e para Bella, ele está radiante por ter conseguido separar os dois.

Depois de longos segundo brigando com sua consciência, Edward virou-se e andou em direção ao prédio onde morava. Ele tentaria se acalmar e rever todas as suas ações.

Bella ainda estava sentada na calçada quando Alice apareceu, ela parecia estar sóbria. Ela percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada ali, viu marcas de sangue no chão, e bem ao longe viu Tanya se afastar ao lado de James e Laurent.

- Bella, o que aconteceu?! - perguntou ela se sentando ao lado de Bella.

- Foi horrível Alice! Ele não acreditou em mim, e disse coisas horríveis! - Bella respondeu aos prantos.

- Ele quem?! - Alice parecia confusa.

- Seu irmão! - ela deitou a cabeça no ombro da amiga. - Nunca me senti tão péssima e desamparada como estou me sentindo agora! Eu simplesmente não vejo motivo nenhum para continuar aqui, nesse lugar.

- Do que está falando?! Como assim?! - Alice fez com que Bella a olhasse.

- Eu vou embora Alice, não quero ficar aqui, e ter que encarar essas pessoas e ouvir coisas horríveis delas, porque tenho certeza que irão dizer! - Bella tentou secar as lágrimas. - Irei embora porque não quero mais ver seu irmão, e lembrar de tudo o que ele me disse, isso só vai doer mais.

_**Continua….**_


	5. Capítulo Quatro

_**Capítulo Quatro. **_

_**Pov. Bella**_

- Eu vou embora Alice, não quero ficar aqui, e ter que encarar essas pessoas e ouvir coisas horríveis delas, porque tenho certeza que irão dizer! - disse recuperando a voz. - Irei embora porque não quero mais ver seu irmão, e lembrar de tudo o que ele me disse, isso só vai doer mais.

Antes mesmo de Alice responder algo, me levantei e voltei para dentro do meu apartamento, afim de arrumar minhas coisas. Foi então que notei que eu apenas vestia meu robe branco. Mas um motivo para as pessoas falarem de mim pela universidade.

Sentei na minha cama, tentando não lembrar das palavras amargas de Edward. Como ele pode se deixar levar pela raiva?! Pelo jeito esqueceu completamente, que além de namorados somos melhores amigos, pensei que ele confiava em mim.

Respirando fundo, levantei e fui até meu guarda-roupa, pegando minhas malas, depois joguei todas as minhas roupas em cima da cama, para dobrá-las e guardá-las.

- Você não vai embora Bella! - indagou Alice entrando no quarto com o rosto molhado. - Não irei deixar!

- Irei embora sim, ninguém vai me segurar aqui! - falei tentando segurar o choro, eu podia ver claramente que Alice iria começar a chorar a qualquer momento.

- Se for embora, irá para onde?

- Para casa, onde eu devia ter ido a muito tempo! - respondi.

- Forks?!- ela se aproximou de mim.

- Jacksonville, irei ficar com a minha mãe. - falei e depois comecei a guardar minhas roupas na mala.

- Bella, você não pode simplesmente ir, abandonar a faculdade por causa do meu irmão! - Alice começou a tirar minhas roupas da mala.

- Não irei abandonar a faculdade! - respondi tomando as roupas da mão dela. - Em Jacksonville também tem o curso de Biologia, não vou deixar de estudar o que eu sempre quis.

- Então irei com você! - ela cruzou os braços como se estivesse fazendo birra.

- Por favor Alice, não complique as coisas para mim.

Alice ficou um bom tempo me olhando, seus olhos se enxeram de lágrimas, e sem que eu esperasse, ela me abraçou. E foi naquele abraço que eu desabei a chorar novamente.

Love that once hung on the wall

Um amor que uma vez esteve pendurado na parede

Used to mean something

Costumava significar algo

But now it means nothing

Mas agora não significa nada

The echoes are gone in the hall

Os ecos sumiram do corredor

[...]

Foi extremamente complicado para que eu conseguisse dormir a noite. Imagens daquela tarde passava em minha mente como um filme. A pessoa que me fazia sorrir todos os dias, agora só iria me fazer chorar. Até onde aguentaria aquela dor de perder o homem que eu sempre amei, por culpa daqueles invejosos?!

Depois que a Alice saiu do meu quarto, para tomar um banho, eu peguei meu celular e liguei para o aeroporto. Consegui um vôo no horário do almoço para Jacksonville, depois falei com minha mãe, e lhe contei que iria ficar com ela agora, mas só explicaria tudo quando chegasse em casa.

Enquanto pensava no que eu estava preste a fazer, coloquei a mão em minha barriga.

"Se pelo menos Edward me ouvisse, eu lhe contaria do nosso filho, que eu estava esperando um filho dele", pensei ao acariciar minha barriga. Lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto novamente.

Para tentar me acalmar, e apesar de ser nem 6 horas da manhã, resolvi tomar um banho. Fiquei por longos minutos debaixo do chuveiro. Me troquei e fui até o quarto de Alice, deixando uma carta que eu havia escrito durante a minha falta de sono.

E aproveitando que ela ainda estava dormindo, peguei as minhas malas e sai daquele apartamento. Onde provavelmente não voltaria tão cedo. Assim que cheguei na calçada, liguei para pedir um táxi.

Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse, mas antes de mandá-lo ir direto para o aeroporto, informei o endereço do prédio onde Edward e Emmett moravam.

- Espere alguns minutos?! Será bem rápido. - falei para o taxista assim que paramos na frente do prédio.

- Sim, senhorita! - ele olhou para o taxímetro. - Mas continuará a rodar.

Assenti com a cabeça e desci do carro. Meu coração martelava dentro de mim, comecei a ficar nervosa. Quando parei na frente do apartamento deles, respirei fundo e apertei a campainha. Depois de algum tempo a porta se abriu.

- Bella! - falou Emmett. - Surpresa ver você a essa hora da manhã.

- Surpresa é ver você acordado essa hora. - brinquei tentando ficar calma.

- Foi necessário acordar cedo hoje, esqueci de fazer um trabalho para entregar hoje. - ele sorriu. - Mas entra ai.

-Onde está Edward?! Preciso falar com ele. - perguntei assim que entrei na sala.

- Deve estar no quarto. - ele olhou para o corredor e depois abaixou a cabeça para perto de mim. - Ontem ele chegou aqui espumando de raiva, e nem falou comigo, foi direto para o quarto dele, e não saiu mais. Por um acaso você sabe o que houve?!

- Eu sei, por isso estou aqui. Preciso falar com ele. - respondi e caminhando em direção ao quarto de Edward.

Emmett continuou parado na sala, como se tentasse entender. Ele parecia muito confuso, eu poderia rir dele, mas estava muito nervosa para isso.

Na frente da porta do quarto do Edward, dei uma leve batida. Não ouve resposta. Novamente bati, agora com mais força.

- Não enche, Emmett! - respondeu ele depois de algum tempo.

- É a Bella! - falei.

Houve então um silêncio mortal ali, fiquei completamente incomodada, quando eu ia bater na porta novamente, ela foi aberta brutamente.

- O que faz aqui?- indagou Edward irritado. Percebi que ele estava com a mesma roupa de ontem, e não tinha cara de quem havia dormido a noite.

- Preciso te falar algo. - meu coração se acelerou de novo, com o modo que Edward me olhava.

- Não há nada que você possa dizer, eu já tomei a minha decisão! Não quero mais você.

- Você vai simplesmente vai jogar todo o nosso amor pelo alto?! Anos de amizade e cumplicidade, por algo que não foi explicado? - perguntei ao me aproximar dele.

- Não estou jogando nada fora! - ele fechou a mão em punho. - Eu não consigo acreditar como você pôde ter me enganado.

- Realmente acha que eu lhe traí?! Você é um idiota por acreditar nisso! - eu falei fazendo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

- Idiota é amar alguém que sempre confiou e de uma noite para o dia, fica diferente e estranha e depois descobre que ela teve a coragem de se deitar com outro.

- Você chegou a se perguntar, porque andei estranha?! - questionei ele.

- Ontem eu comprovei o porque!

- Vai realmente continuar a me acusar de traição?! - encarei Edward.

- Não preciso te acusar de nada, eu vi! - ele cerrou os olhos. - Eu sempre escutei James comentando com você para Laurent, mas pensei que era apenas para me provocar.

- Nunca, jamais me envolveria com ele, ou com qualquer outro. James só pode ter me drogado ou algo do tipo para ter conseguido aquilo. Alice estava junto comigo, quando ele e seu amigo ofereceram bebidas.

- Agora quer colocar minha irmã no meio? - Edward falou super irritado. - Assuma logo o que você fez! Garotas como você assumem seus erros.

- Não adianta falar com você, porque não irá me entender ou acreditar em mim. - lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto. - Cada palavras que você diz, o jeito que você me olha, doí demais, machuca meu coração. O que faz com que você não mereça ouvir, nada o que tenho para lhe contar, e nunca saberá.

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

Oh, não resta nada que você possa dizer

I'm sorry it's too late

Sinto muito, é tarde demais

- Adeus Edward! - sussurrei, virando-me para ir embora. Edward continuou parado na porta de seu quarto, e Emmett nos olhava confuso.

Eu tente, eu juro que tentei reverter a situação, contar para ele da minha gravidez, mas ele não continuou sendo idiota. O que me restaria agora era deixá-lo para trás, e viver minha vida sem ele.

I'm breaking free from these memories

Estou me libertando dessas memórias

Gotta let it go, just let it go

Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir

I've said goodbye, set it all on fire

Eu disse adeus, incendiei tudo

Gotta let it go, just let it go

Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir

Oh (oh) oh (oh)

Entrei no táxi, e pedi para que ele seguisse para o aeroporto. Encostei minha cabeça da janela, e a minha visão naquele momento, era todo o campus da universidade. Claro que eu iria me recordar sempre desse lugar, das coisas boas, das minhas boas amizades. Mas, eu teria que reconstruir a minha vida em Jacksonville, e dar todo o meu amor ao meu bebê.

_**Pov. Edward**_

Nunca na minha vida me imaginei passando por essa situação. Ficar entre a razão e o coração. Algo dentro de mim queria acreditar em Bella, outro queria acusá-la e abandoná-la.

Durante todo o dia eu fiquei com os pensamentos do que havia acontecido ontem e pela manhã. Acabava que lembrava da minha vida antes de vir para universidade, antes da Bella vir para cá. Como nós dois nos dávamos bem. Sim ela foi a melhor parte da minha vida.

No horário do almoço procurei por Alice em sua sala, mas não a encontrei. Fui até a lanchonete com a esperança de vê-la por lá, mas apenas vi sua colega de turma.

- Angela?! - falei ao me aproximar dela.

- Ah, oi Edward! - respondeu ela sem jeito.

- Você sabe onde a minha irmã está? - perguntei.

- Eu realmente não sei, ela não apareceu na aula hoje. - ela parecia preocupada.

- Ok, obrigado! - antes mesmo que ela me respondesse eu sai da lanchonete.

Olhei no meu relógio, nesse momento Bella deve estar na aula, e como eu ainda não estava pronto para encarar ela novamente, resolvi ir até o prédio e verificar se Alice estava por lá.

Assim que cheguei no apartamento, encontrei com a minha irmã no quarto de Bella, e ela estava chorando, segurando um pedaço de papel na mão.

- Alice?! O que houve! - perguntei sentando-me ao lado dela.

- Você ainda pergunta? Por sua culpa Bella foi embora. - ela soluçou. - Foi embora para nunca mais voltar!

- Por que está falando isso?

- Leia isso e saberá! - ela me entregou o pedaço de papel que na verdade era uma carta.

"_Querida Alice, _

_ A única forma que arranjei para me despedir de você, foi através dessa carta. _

_ Eu posso estar sendo uma tremenda de uma medrosa ou uma tonta, por querer ir embora por medo do que irão falar de mim, ou até mesmo me acusar. Mas eu não vejo mais motivo para continuar neste lugar, ficar aqui só irá me magoar ainda mais. _

_ Você sabe que eu já mais poderia ter feito aquilo, você me conhece muito bem, mas seu irmão só quer acreditar na mentira. _

_ Me diz, onde foi parar aquele Edward que confiava em mim, que prometeu ficar do meu lado para o que der e vier, que seguraria minhas mãos só para me proteger?! Onde ele foi parar?! Por simplesmente eu não entendo! _

_ Cada promessa que seu irmão me vez, aparecem em meus pensamentos e acabam me deixando com vontade de chorar. Promessas que foram quebradas, e talvez não serão consertadas. _

_ Eu posso estar indo embora, mas nunca, jamais iriei te esquecer ou te abandonar. Você além de ser minha melhor amiga, é minha irmã! Sempre irei te ligar, sempre mesmo. _

_Uma coisa eu lhe prometo, assim que eu tirar um tempo só para mim., eu lhe convido para uma visita. Mas, eu ir até a sua casa ou em qualquer lugar que você esteja, não será possível. _

_Isso não é um adeus, poderia dizer que é um até logo!_

_Com amor, Bella!"_

- Para onde ela foi? - perguntei meio desnorteado.

- Ela foi para casa da mãe dela, em Jacksonville! - Alice me olhou como se me acusasse. - Por sua culpa eu não vou mais ver a minha melhor amiga! Porque eu não faço a menor ideia onde fica Jacksonville e a casa da tia Renée.

- Minha culpa?! - falei ofendido. - A Bella me enganou!

_-_Como você é idiota! Acha mesmo que se ela fosse te trair seria no nosso apartamento?! E ainda mais com aquele cachorro do James? - ela se levantou. - É óbvio que ele aprontou tudo isso, ele sempre quis a Bella, mas ela nunca deu bola para ele. Aposto que ele a drogou para conseguir vim para cá.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar mais em nada!

- Edward só escute uma coisa. - Alice parou na minha frente. - Se nunca mais eu falar ou voltar a ver a Bella, eu irei te culpar pelo resto da sua vida! E pode esquecer que não irei apoiar nenhum outro relacionamento seu!

Depois de dizer aquilo, ela saiu do quarto. Minha irmã estava muito magoada com isso tudo, é claro que ela ficaria, as duas eram unidas.

Acabei me lembrando de como elas eram amigas e ficam juntos quando ainda morávamos em Forks. Como aquela época faz falta. De repente um vazio tomou conta de mim e percebi que realmente nunca mais iria ver Bella.

You came back to find I was gone

Você voltou e descobriu que eu tinha ido embora

And that place is empty

E aquele lugar está vazio

Like the hole that was left in me

Como o buraco que resta em mim

Like we were nothing at all

Como se não fossemos nada

It's not what you meant to me

Não é o que você pretendia para mim

Thought we were meant to be

Pensei que estivéssemos destinados

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

Oh, não resta nada que você possa dizer

I'm sorry it's too late

Sinto muito, é tarde demais

I'm breaking free from these memories

Estou me libertando dessas memórias

Gotta let it go, just let it go

Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir

I've said goodbye, set it all on fire

Eu disse adeus, incendiei tudo

Gotta let it go, just let it go

Preciso deixar ir, apenas deixar ir

Oh (oh) oh (oh)

_**Pov. Narrador. **_

Depois que Bella foi embora de Seattle, muitas coisas mudaram e aconteceram.

James foi expulso do time de futebol duas semanas depois, motivo: foi pego no exame anti-dopping. Logo depois disso, ele foi preso por trafico de drogas, e meses depois morreu por abuso de anabolizantes.

Tanya continuou na faculdade e ainda tentava ficar ainda mais próxima do Edward, aproveitava cada situação. Até que no final do ano letivo de 2005, ela conseguiu ganhar um beijo dele. Mas não passou de um beijo.

Alice, tentava ao máximo descobrir o endereço da casa onde Bella estava morando, mas nem mesmo o Dr. Swan contava para ela. Todas as vezes que ela ligava, Alice tentava no máximo dobrar a amiga a contar onde fica a casa dela, mas era uma tentativa em vão. Nas férias de verão de 2005, Alice conheceu o tão falado Jasper, o irmão de Emmett. Foi paixão a primeira vista.

Falando em Emmett, ele continuava no time de futebol e fazia ainda mais sucesso com as mulheres da universidade, não pensava tão cedo em arrumar uma namorada. Ele tentava ao máximo fazer com que Edward se distraísse com alguma coisa, mas a maioria das vezes, nada conseguia.

Meses se passaram, e Edward não parava de pensar em Bella, ele sabia que tinha feito uma burrada, e que era algo sem volta. O que mais deixava ele irritado e angústiado, é por não ter mais nenhuma notícia dela, nem Alice e nem mesmo o pai de Bella respondia suas perguntas.

Para tentar se distrair, ele acabou aceitando as investidas de Tanya. Os dois começaram a sair, mas não era nada sério. Por Edward aquilo seria apenas uma diversão de momento, seus pensamentos e seu coração ainda pertenciam a Bella.

Enquanto tudo acontecia em Seattle, em Jacksonville agora as coisas teriam algo emocionante para acontecer.

Assim que Bella chegou na casa de sua mãe, ela foi logo contando tudo o que aconteceu, e revelou sua gravidez. Por um momento pensou que Renée iria brigar com ela, por ter sido tão descuidada. O que aconteceu foi ao contrário disso, sua mãe a abraçou, dizendo que iria apoiá-la no que precisar e a cuidar da criança que estava por vir.

Renée fez sua filha prometer que assim que o bebê nascesse e conseguisse ficar sem amamentar e ficar algumas horas longe da mãe, Bella iria voltar para faculdade e se formar uma bióloga.

Durante toda a gestação, Bella estudava em casa, para não esquecer do que havia aprendido no começo da faculdade. Recebeu a visita de Charlie, que no começou ficou bravo por ela ter abandonado a faculdade, mas depois acabou sentindo raiva de Edward. Seu pai também iria apoiá-la.

E então os nove meses se completaram, e Bella deu a luz a uma linda menina, que colocou o nome de Renesmee Carlie. A vontade dela era de contar a sua melhor amiga Alice sobre a sua filha, mas se contasse Edward ficaria sabendo.

Edward não saber que é pai, foi o castigo que Bella havia arranjado por ele não ter acreditado nela e ter feito ela sofrer durante todos esses meses.

Conforme os meses iam se passando, Renesmee crescia sendo amada pela mãe e pelos avôs. E foi durante a noite de natal que algo aconteceu, a menina sorriu pela primeira vez. Ver a pequena Renesmee sorrir, foi o melhor presente que Bella poderia ter recebido nos últimos meses. Sua filha seria a esperança de ter a segunda chance de ser feliz.

(And let it go) and now I know

(E deixar ir) e agora eu sei

(A brand new life) is down this road

(Uma nova vida) ao longo dessa estrada

(And when it's right) you always know

(E quando é certo) você sempre sabe

(So this time) I won't let go

(Então dessa vez) não vou deixar ir

There's only one thing left here to say

Resta apenas uma coisa para dizer

Love's never too late

Para o amor nunca é tarde demais

I've broken free from those memories

Eu me livrei dessas memórias

I've let it go, I've let it go

Eu deixei ir, eu deixei ir

And two goodbyes led to this new life

E dois adeus conduziram a essa nova vida

watch?v=AqajUg85Ax4 **Let me go - Avril Lavigne feat Chad**

_**Continua… **_


	6. Capítulo Cinco

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

_**Pov. Bella **_

_**Is Mercury in retrograde or is that the excuse that I've always made?**_

_**Mercúrio está em retrocesso ou essa é a desculpa que eu sempre dou?**_

_**'Cause I wanna blame you,**_

_**Porque eu quero culpar você**_

_**But I can only blame myself**_

_**Mas só posso culpar a mim mesma**_

Parece que tudo passou tão rápido, e nem parece que fazem oito anos que sai de Seattle. Oito anos que estou longe de tudo o que sempre sonhei ter. Mas um dos sonhos consegui realizar : ser mãe.

É claro que não foi tão fácil ser mãe como eu pensei, tive que me dividir entre a faculdade, que voltei assim que Renesmee completou um ano, estágio e a cuidar da minha filha, além de ajudar minha mãe nos afazes de casa.

Minha mãe cuidava de Renesmee até quando ela começou a frequentar o jardim de infância. As duas ficavam tanto tempo juntas, que minha filha já tinha seu apelido: Nessie. Invenção da avó e de Phil.

Eu tinha muito o que agradecer ao Phil, por ele ser um ótimo padastro, e me ajudar com minhas compras e por aguentar os choros de bebê enquanto ele dormia. Ele nunca reclamou de nada, nada mesmo. Bom, a não ser que reclama para minha mãe longe de mim, mas mesmo assim ele é um bom homem e faz minha mãe feliz.

Quando eu voltei para faculdade conheci Rosalie Hale, logo nos tornamos amigas e ela me ajudava com os trabalhos da faculdade, já que ela estava dois anos avançada. Também conheci Jacob Black, por quem eu tive um caso, uma espécie de namoro.

Jacob Black, é um tipo de homem que todas ficam babando quando está sem camisa por ter uma barriga defina. Ás vezes ele é convencido, mas tirando isso, Jake é um ótimo amigo, simpático e atencioso. Foi por isso que aceitei sair com ele, por precisar de atenção e carinho.

Mas meu namoro com ele não deu muito certo, percebi que não era apaixonada por ele da maneira certa, e estava usando-o para esquecer meu ex-namorado. Continuamos amigos, e ás vezes rola uns amassos, o que nos diverte.

- Eu acho que você deveria dar outra chance para Jacob! - indagou Rosalie.

- Não sou apaixonada por ele, talvez sinto uma atração e mais nada. Me sinto bem quando ele está ao meu lado! - respondi ficando vermelha.

- Ele seria um bom companheiro para você. - Rose sorriu. - Jake gosta da sua filha, e ela também se simpatizou com ele, então não há nada que impeça de vocês ficarem juntos.

**Yeah, it's easy to throw you under the bus**

**Sim, é fácil te jogar debaixo de um ônibus**

**I'll call you crazy, while I'm filling my cup**

**E te chamar de louco, enquanto eu completo a minha dose**

**I say these things to hurt you**

**Eu digo essas coisas para te machucar**

**But I only hurt myself**

**Mas apenas eu me machuco**

**Oh, I can only take responsability for me**

**Oh, só eu posso assumir a responsabilidade por mim**

**It takes two, two sides to every story**

**São necessários dois, dois lados de toda história**

**Not just you**

**Não só o seu**

**I can't keep ignoring**

**Eu não posso continuar ignorando**

**I admit half of it, I'm not that innocent, oh yeah**

**Eu admito metade disso, não sou inocente**

- Claro que tem! Não posso ficar com ele, sabendo que eu ainda amo outra pessoa, não é justo! - falei. - Mas quem sabe, eu não consiga esquecer completamente do pai da Renesmee, e não comece a gostar de verdade de Jake.

- Estarei torcendo para que isso aconteça! - ela cruzou os dedos e depois riu. - Ainda continua recebendo aqueles telefonemas estranhos?!

- Faz um mês que não ligam! - respondi. Fazia mais de um ano, que uma vez no mês eu recebia uma ligação. E sempre que eu atendiam, ninguém respondia, eu apenas escutava uma respiração e um "Saudades"

- Deve ser algum admirador secreto, que ficou sem créditos no celular. - Brincou

Rosalie sabia me divertir e eu gostava de conversar com ela, mas nossa amizade não chegaria aos pés da minha amizade com Alice. Eu sentia falta da minha melhor amiga, apesar de sempre estar falando com ela por telefone ou pelo Skype.

Como Alice estava começando a ficar muito ocupada na faculdade, e aproveitava as férias de verão para fazer seu estágio no hospital universitário, ela não conseguiu vir me visitar. E piorou ainda mais a falta de tempo dela, quando se formou e começou a trabalhar no hospital de Forks.

No mês passado, para minha surpresa ela apareceu aqui em casa. Alice veio com Jasper, o irmão de Emmett, entregar o convite de casamento deles, que iria acontecer no começo de setembro. Renesmee havia ido para o parque com minha mãe, quando eles chegaram. Pensei que iria conseguir esconder minha filha de Alice, mas não consegui. Minha mãe voltou com ela no meio da tarde.

- Que menina linda! - Alice sorriu e depois me encarou. - Quem é ela?!

- Minha filha! - falei, porque não ia adiantar muito mentir mesmo.

- Sua filha!? - ela olhou para Renesmee e depois para mim. - Como assim, você não me disse que havia adotado uma criança?!

Olhei para ela sem entender nada. Jura mesmo que ela pensava que Renesmee é adotada?! Olhei para minha mãe e para Phil, que também pareciam surpresos.

- Desculpe, ás vezes temos tantas coisas para conversar que acabo deixando algumas para trás. - falei sorrindo.

- Espero que isso não aconteça mais! - Alice se aproximou da minha filha. - Como você se chama lindinha?

- Renesmee Carlie! - ela sorriu. - Mas gosto de Nessie.

- Vou te chamar de Nessie mesmo! - Alice sorriu. - Você é uma fofura, me lembra Bella quando pequena.

Sinceramente, ás vezes eu não conseguia entender minha melhor amiga, e acho que nunca irei entender. Alice voltou para Forks no dia seguinte, antes de ir ela me disse que me entendia perfeitamente, e que estava feliz, por me ver feliz também. E me fez prometer que iria para seu casamento. Tive que dizer que iria, porque não queria magoá-la e perder o momento mais importante da vida dela.

Na verdade, algum dia eu teria que aparecer em Forks, já que Renesmee não para de me perguntar sobre o pai, uma hora ou outra ela terá que saber de toda a verdade e conhecê-lo.

- Mamãe, porque o papai nunca vem me visitar?! - ela me perguntou antes de dormir.

- Querida, mamãe já lhe disse isso. - dei um meio sorriso passando a mão no cabelo dela. - Seu papai mora muito, mas muito longe e não pode vim nos ver.

- Hmm. - os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, que fez meu coração se apertar.

- Meu amor, mamãe promete que assim que eu arrumar um bom emprego, eu levo você para conhecer seu pai. - respondi, e logo um sorriso pareceu no rosto dela.

- Mesmo?! - Nessie esticou seu dedinho para que eu fizesse a promessa. - Jura, juradinho?!

- Sim, eu juro, juradinho! - enrosquei meu dedinho no seu, e o beijei. - Agora vá dormir, querida!

- Noite mamãe! - ela deitou a cabeça no travesseiro esperando que eu a beijasse.

- Boa noite querida, mamãe ama você! - beijei sua testa.

**It takes two, two sides to every story**

**São necessários dois, dois lados de toda história**

**Not just me**

**Não só o meu**

**You can't keep ignoring**

**Você não pode continuar ignorando**

**But let me be first, baby, to say "I'm sorry"**

**Mas deixe-me ser a primeira a dizer "sinto muito"**

[...]

Eu e Jacob havíamos ido até o Parque Áquatico na cidade, na tentativa de arranjar um emprego de cuidadores de animais, mas não tivemos muita sorte.

Já fazia semanas que nós dois estávamos procurando um emprego. Rosalie havia conseguido uma vaga temporária no Zoo de Jacksonville, mas não estava muito satisfeita com aquele trabalho, ficava reclamando o dia todo. Ou seja, não valia muito apena trabalhar em zoológico.

Acabei que convidei Jake para ir em casa, e jantar comigo. Assim que entrei, minha mãe veio correndo na minha direção, ela parecia bem afobada.

- Eu já estava pegando o meu celular e ligar para você! - ela disse.

- Ligar para mim?! O que houve? - perguntei um pouco preocupada.

- Acabaram de ligar do Instituto de Biologia de Forks. - minha mãe sorriu. - Eles estão precisando de uma equipe de biólogos, e seu pai indicou você e seu amigos.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. - sussurrei. - Meu pai indicou eu, Rosalie e Jacob para o Instituo de Biologia, e eles acabaram de ligar e nos chamaram para trabalhar com eles?!

- Exatamente isso! Não é uma maravilha?! - ela me abraçou. - Enfim vocês conseguiram um bom emprego.

- Finalmente mesmo! - falou Jacob sorrindo. -Eu preciso tanto de um emprego, que não me importo nem um pouco de ir morar em Forks.

- Forks?! - falei me sentando, eu estava totalmente surpresa. - Logo aquela cidade! Não sei se estou pronta para voltar.

- É claro que está!- minha mãe se sentou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão. - Já fazem oito anos, muita coisa mudou. Você mesmo mostrou isso várias vezes! Lembre-se que tem uma filha para criar, e que precisa de um bom emprego. Aceite esse convite, e volte para Forks. Verá que não vai se arrepender.

Ouvir aquilo me fez pensar em tudo, na dificuldade que eu estava passando para conseguir um emprego, por ter que depender do salário de Phil e da mesada que meu pai enviada todo mês. E lembrei do meu desejo de dar um bom futuro para minha filha.

- Você está certa mãe! Eu irei aceitar esse convite. - sorri. - Não tenha nada a perder. E Renesmee irá amar conhecer a cidade onde eu nasci e cresci.

Depois dessa conversa,liguei para o Instituto para confirmar nossa ida para a cidade. O meu futuro chefe, informou que o salário era ótimo, e que de bônus ganharíamos uma casa, para quatro pessoas. Em seguida telefonei para Rosalie, primeiro era achou que eu estava mentindo, depois ficou toda arrumada, dizendo que iria pedir as contas no Zoológico e começar arrumar as coisas dela.

Contar para Nessie que iríamos nos mudar, foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Quando eu disse que a nossa nova casa seria em Forks, ela simplesmente começou a pular na cama de alegria.

- Eu vou para Forks! Forks! - ela falava enquanto pulava. - Vou morar com o vovô.

- Nossa, que vê essa alegria toda, pensa que você não gosta de morar comigo e com Phil! - minha mãe falou ao entrar no quarto. - Estou muito triste com você!

- Ahh, vovó! - Renesmee saiu da cama e foi agarrar a minha mãe. - Vou ficar com saudades!

- Eu também irei, Nessie! - a Dona René beijou o alto da cabeça de Nessie. Depois disso Renesmee pegou sua mochila, e começou a guardar seus bichinhos de pelúcia. Ela mesmo queria arrumar a sua mala para a viagem.

Durante o resto da semana, começamos a preparar todas as coisas para a mudança. A casa onde iríamos morar em Forks, estava sendo organizada por Sue, a mulher que havia conquistado o coração adormecido do meu pai, e sua filha Leah. Ambas também ficaram responsáveis para receber o caminhão com os móveis e algumas caixas de roupas.

Em uma semana tudo estava pronto para irmos embora de Jacksonville. Meu coração começou a disparar quando chegamos no aeroporto. Eu não sabia ao certo o que encontraria na minha antiga cidade, e quem encontraria por lá. Mas sabia que poderia correr o risco de esbarrar com ele, com Edward Cullen.

Durante toda a viagem, fiquei pensando em tudo, lembrando na época em que eu morava lá, basicamente quando eu conheci os Cullens, e tornei amiga deles. Como eu queria voltar no tempo ,e começar tudo de novo, para tentar me manter ao lado deles.

Quando aterrissamos em Seattle, tivemos que esperar algum tempo, até que fosse feito desembarque do nossos carros. Quer dizer, o meu carro e de Rosalie. Jacob tinha despachado a moto dele no caminhão de mudanças.

Renesmee estava muito mais ansiosa do que eu. Ficou o tempo todo apertando minha mãe e batendo os pés no chão, querendo saber que horas iríamos chegar em Forks. E quando finalmente coloquei ela no banco de trás do carro, simplesmente dormiu.

E no final do dia, avistei a grande placa de Boas Vindas á Forks. Meu coração martelou novamente. Foi então que percebi que a casa onde iríamos morar, ficava perto da casa dos Cullens. Só podia ser ironia do destino.

O que eu poderia fazer?! Talvez nada, eu já estava aqui, já havia aceitado o trabalho e não poderia voltar a trás, e muito menos podia, minha vida e de minha filha dependia desse emprego. Agora eu terei que aceitar todas as consequências de morar aqui novamente.

Não sei se é apenas coisa da minha cabeça, mas tenho um pressentimento que algo poderá acontecer, só não sei se isso vai ser bom ou péssimo.

**I face my demons, yeah, I paid my dues**

**Eu encarei meus erros, sim, eu paguei minhas dívidas**

**I had to grow up, I wish you could too**

**Eu precisei crescer, eu queria que você também tivesse**

**I wanted to save you, but I can only save myself**

**Eu queria salvar você, mas só posso salvar à mim mesma**

**Oh, I can only be the changing one to see**

**Oh, só eu posso ser a única a ver essa mudança**

**Yeah, I can see**

**Sim, eu posso ver**

_**Pov. Edward **_

- Vou te dar duas opções Edward! - indagou ela irritada. - Ou você se casa comigo, larga essa cidadezinha e esse hospital e vamos para Londres, ou nosso caso acaba aqui e eu vou embora sozinha.

- Faça o que você bem entender Tanya! - falei começando a ficar aliviado. - Eu não irei abandonar o hospitais e meus pacientes por um capricho seu! Você desde que me conhece, sabia que quando me formasse voltaria para essa cidade e iria trabalhar no Hospital para cuidar das crianças! Então não me faça escolher, porque ficar aqui sempre será minha escolha!

- Então é isso?! Vai jogar fora a vida que poderíamos ter juntos na Europa, onde você iria ser uma médico renomado e eu uma modelo super conhecida, para continuar morando nesse fim de mundo?! - Tanya falou enojada. - Que decepção Edward!

- Decepção é essa sua atitude! Talvez minha irmã sempre teve razão, você vive debaixo de uma máscara! - me levantei indo até ela. - Uma pena que eu tenha descoberto isso tarde!

- Olha, eu vou fingir que não escutei isso! - ela então pegou suas malas. - Irei embora, se caso mudar de ideia sabe como me encontrar!

Então Tanya aparentemente irritada, saiu do meu apartamento. Vendo ela partir, respirei aliviado. Talvez eu nunca deveria ter deixado ela entrar na minha vida, ela só me trouxe dor de cabeça.

Fazia quase dois anos que eu e Tanya estávamos juntos, tínhamos algo sério. Antes disso, eu apenas saia com ela para me divertir ou esquecer um pouco os problemas, ou melhor esquecer uma pessoa.

**Oh, I can only take responsability for me**

**Oh, só eu posso assumir a responsabilidade por mim**

**It takes two, two sides to every story**

**São necessários dois, dois lados de toda história**

**Not just you**

**Não só o seu**

**I can't keep ignoring**

**Eu não posso continuar ignorando**

**I admit half of it, I'm not that innocent, oh yeah**

**Eu admito metade disso, não sou inocente**

Oito anos que eu havia sido um idiota, e deixado a mulher que eu amava partir. Eu tentei ir atrás dela, eu juro que fiz um esforço enorme para encontra-la. Mas não fazia a menor ideia onde ficava a casa dela em Jacksonville, o número do celular dela havia sido bloqueado. Perguntei para o Dr. Swan, da filha dele, mas a única coisa que ele me dizia, era o quanto imbecil eu fui por ter magoado a filha dele. A única pessoa que sobrava era Alice, mas mesmo sendo minha irmã, nada falava, ela dizia sempre que eu teria que viver com isso, por era totalmente culpa minha.

Talvez fosse culpa minha mesmo, culpa minha por não ter deixado ela se explicar, por não ter dado a chance dela ter falado o que queria me contar. Fui um idiota, um egoísta e orgulhoso por pensar apenas na reputação na faculdade. Por ter jogado anos de amizade no lixo.

Tentei encontrar em Tanya aquele minha paixão que estava desaparecendo, mas o que sentia por ela era apenas um desejo, uma companhia agradável.

Às vezes mesmo estando com ela, eu me sentia sozinho. Mas a quase um ano, quando Alice deixou seu celular em meu consultório, que consegui encontrar o que tanto queria, o número de Bella.

Mesmo tendo aquele número em mãos, eu não tinha coragem para conversar com ela. Sempre que eu pensava nela, vinha aquela cena, parecia que eu repetia aquelas palavras amargas e horríveis. Bella devia me odiar agora, e eu não sei exatamente o que sentia por ela agora.

**It takes two, two sides to every story**

**São necessários dois, dois lados de toda história**

**Not just me**

**Não só o meu**

**You can't keep ignoring**

**Você não pode continuar ignorando**

**But let me be first, baby, to say "I'm sorry"**

**Mas deixe-me ser a primeira a dizer "sinto muito"**

Havia dias que eu ligava apenas para ouvir sua voz, outros eu sussurrava que estava com saudades. Não sei se ela desconfia que seja eu, talvez se desconfiasse ela não atenderia mais.

No mês passado, foi a primeira vez que Alice falava comigo sobre sua amiga. Fiquei até um pouco confuso com a sua mudança de humor.

- Ontem eu fui até Jacksonville! - falou ela sorrindo. - Na casa de Bella.

- O que você foi fazer lá?! - perguntei curioso.

- Fui levar meu convite de casamento, até parece que ela iria ficar de fora! - Alice me encarou. - Ela é minha melhor amiga ainda!

Continuei encarando ela, pensando na probabilidade de vê-la novamente. Comecei a imaginar com ela estaria agora.

- Ah, e ela tem um filha! - Alice deu de ombros e depois saiu do meu consultório.

- Como assim uma filha? - falei surpreso. Será que havia encontrado outro homem para formar uma família?! Bella havia conseguido seguir em frente!

Agora estou com essas últimas palavras da Alice em minha cabeça a semanas, e acho que não saíra tão cedo, principalmente porque minha irmã não quer contar mais nada sobre sua viagem até Jacksonville.

[...]

Fazia exatamente uma semana que Alice estava estranha, quer dizer, estava feliz demais. Não era apenas por conta que seu casamento estava se aproximando, havia outra coisa por trás disso, e eu iria descobrir.

- Cara, você está muito desconfiado da sua irmã mesmo hein! - indagou Emmett. - Ela está aprontando alguma coisa? Porque se estiver irei te ajudar a descobrir e contar pro meu irmão.

- O que eu estou desconfiando, não tem nada a ver com seu irmão! - respondi, e nesse momento Jasper aparece na cafeteria.

Meu cunhado, era o ortopedista no hospital, trabalhava ao lado do pai de Bella. Enquanto Emmett era clínico geral e assistente do meu pai.

- Aposto que estão falando de mim! - indagou Jasper sentando ao nosso lado.

- Mais ou menos, na verdade é da sua futura esposa! - Emmett riu.

- O que tem ela?! - ele perguntou curioso.

- Estou achando que ela está escondendo alguma coisa de mim! - respondi.

- Pelo que saiba, não tem nada que ela possa esconder de você! - Jasper defendeu a noiva.

- É claro que tem, e eu ainda vou descobrir, ou não me chamo….

- Dr. Edward Cullen, por favor comparecer a ala infantil! - a recepcionista me interrompeu pelo interfone.

- Dever te chama, Dr. Cullen!- brincou Emmett. E nesse momento ele também foi chamado pelo Dr. Swan.

Enquanto Emmett foi para ala de ortopedia, caminha até a ala infantil. Assim que entrei, encontrei com Sue Cleawater, esposa do Dr. Swan. Achei um pouco estranho vê-la ali, tanto porque ela não tem nenhuma criança.

Então quando me aproximei da cama onde ela estava encostada, que vi uma garotinha de cabelos acobreados sentada e chorando.

- Quero minha casa, vovó! - ela choramingou. - Quero a minha mãe.

- Nessie, fique calma! Que já vamos para casa! - Sue tentou acalmá-la.

- Tá dodoí! - a garotinha sussurrou colocando a mão no pescoço.

- Olá mocinha! - falei ao me aproximar dela. Assim que ela me encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, senti algo estranho. Parecia que eu conhecia aqueles olhos de algum lugar, que eu conhecia aquela garotinha. Ela me fazia lembrar alguém.

**I point my finger but it does me no good**

**Eu apontei meu dedo, mas isso não me deu razão**

**I look in the mirror and it tells me the truth, yeah**

**Eu olho no espelho e ele me diz a verdade, sim**

**Why all these lessons always learned the hard way**

**Porque essas lições são aprendidas de uma maneira difícil?**

**Is it too late to change**

**É tarde demais para mudar?**

watch?v=ydOYOJBg4tM **It takes two - Katy Perry. **

_**Continua.. **_


	7. Capítulo Seis

_**Capítulo Seis. **_

_**Pov. Edward**_

- Olá mocinha! - falei ao me aproximar dela. Assim que ela me encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, senti algo estranho. Parecia que eu conhecia aqueles olhos de algum lugar, que eu conhecia aquela garotinha. Ela me fazia lembrar alguém.

- Finalmente você apareceu! - indagou Sue me tirando dos meus pensamento. - Achei que o outro médico havia esquecido da gente.

- Acabou o turno dele, então agora eu irei cuidar dela! - sorri tentando acalmá-la. Peguei então o prontuário que estava em cima da mesa com um raio-x e verifiquei o caso da garotinha.

- E então doutor?! - Sue parecia preocupada. - Não sabia mais o que fazer, e então a trouxe até aqui.

- Fez muito bem! Segundo a anotação no raio-x, ela está com uma pequena infecção do pulmão esquerdo. - olhei para Sue. - Ela saiu na friagem ou tomou alguma coisa muito gelada?

- Segunda-feira, ela havia acabado de tomar banho, e aproveitou que eu estava distraída fazendo o lanche da tarde, e correu para quintal brincar na chuva! - Sue olhou para a menina. - E há quase dois dias ela começou a ficar meia febril e reclamando da garganta. Hoje a febre parece ter piorado.

- Isso explica a inflamação no pulmão. Crianças tem mais risco de pegarem pneumonia, por conta da baixa imunidade. Por sorte que você a trouxe aqui, logo no início dos sintomas! - me aproximei da garotinha para examiná-la melhor.

- Como você chama ?! - perguntei a ela.

- Mamãe disse para não falar com estranhos! - ela cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para outro lado.

- Sua mãe está certa, mas você pode confiar em mim, não lhe vou fazer mal, e sim cuidar de você! - sorri, fazendo-a me olhar novamente e depois suspirou.

- Nessie! - finalmente respondeu.

Olhei para o prontuário dela para conferir o nome. Foi então que notei como era o nome completo dela : Renesmee Carlie Swan. Seria possível?! Ela era parente do Dr. Swan?! Ou até mesmo a tal filha que Alice havia me dito?!

- Quantos anos você tem Nessie?! - perguntei tentando me interagir com ela. Nessie começou a contar nos dedos.

- Quase oito anos- ela mostrou os dedos. - Minha festa é dia 11 de setembro.

11 de setembro, dois dias antes do aniversário de Bella. Seria muita coincidência ?! E essa idade, poderia me fazer pensar em muitas coisas.

- Espero que você me convide, porque amo bolo de chocolate! - brinquei.

- Se você for legal, eu convido! - ela sorriu, mostrando seus lindos dentinhos brancos.

- Mas é claro que eu sou legal! - falei ao sentar ao seu lado. - Agora abre a boca, e diga AH! Vamos ver porque sua garganta tá dodói.

- AHHHHH! - ela falou colocando a língua para fora. A garganta dela estava muito vermelha. Mesmo examinando- a, notei que ela passou a mão no meu cabelo e no dela, colocando uma mecha deles perto da minha cabeça.

- O que foi?! - perguntei curioso.

- É igual! - ela mostrou a mecha do cabelo dela.

- Verdade, é igual mesmo! - falei surpreso e depois sorri.- Você descobriu meu segredo!

- Que segredo?! - ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, o que me fez lembrar de Bella.

- Eu roubei uma mecha do seu cabelo, para fazer essa peruca! - brinquei, fazendo-a segurar meu cabelo.

- Ah, não é peruca! - ela gargalhou, me fazendo rir também. Depois ela colocou a mão na garganta. - Ai, doeu!

- Você não pode ficar brincando na chuva, porque senão vai ficar com a garganta dodói!

- Mas em Jackvil, quando eu brincava na chuva, não fiquei dodói! - ela cruzou os braços emburrada.

- Jackvill?! - perguntei olhando para Sue.

- Jacksonville! - ela sorri.

Quando eu ia responder, alguém apareceu na porta, sendo barrada pela enfermeira.

- Eu posso lhe ajudar ,senhorita?

- Sim, eu sou a mãe de Renesmee Carlie. E quero vê-la! - Poderia passar o tempo que fosse, e eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

- Mamãe! - Nessie estendeu o braço esperando pela mãe.

- Ah querida! Fiquei tão preocupada quando Leah ligou e contou que você estava aqui! - Bella abraçou a filha e beijou seu rosto. - Está tudo bem?!

- Dói aqui. - ela colocou a mão no pescoço.

- Então Doutor, não é muito grave…- a voz dela fui diminuindo até que ficou sem fala. Bella me encarava, parecia não acreditar que estava me vendo bem ali, na sua frente. Sua respiração estava acelerada, ela estava nervosa.

Bella Swan, depois de oito anos ela estava bem ali na minha frente. Não parecia nada com aquela adolescente ingênua e sonhadora que um dia conheci. Algo nela estava diferente, ela havia mudado. E estava mais linda e sexy.

- Renesmee está com uma pequena inflamação no pulmão e na garganta. - falei tentando quebrar o clima. - Por sorte Sue trouxe ela logo no começo dos sintomas.

- São sintomas de pneumonia, não é mesmo?! - Bella perguntou sem olhar diretamente para mim.

- Sim, mas não precisa ficar preocupada. Irei receitar um tratamento e logo Renesmee ficará bem! - sorri, e percebi que ela ficou vermelha.

- Estarei rezando para que ela fique boa logo! - Bella se aproximou novamente da filha. - Não sei o que faria se alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse com ela.

- Nada vai acontecer com ela, isso eu posso lhe garantir! Serei eu mesmo o médico dela, e irei cuidá-la muito bem! - respondi. Notei que Bella ficou com sua respiração acelerada novamente.

- Será que você pode passar logo a receita?! Quero levar minha filha para casa!

- Mamãe, na minha festa, eu posso chamar o médico?! - perguntou Nessie enquanto eu escrevia.

- Médico?! - Sue e Bella perguntaram juntos.

- É, esse aqui! - ela apontou para mim.

- Depois falamos sobre isso! - indagou Bella um pouco incomodada.

- Aqui está. - falei entregando a receita. - E se alguma coisa acontecer e precisar de algo, é só me ligar.

- Não precisa se preocupar, irei seguir corretamente o tratamento, para que Renesmee fique bem logo! - Bella deu de ombros e depois olhou para filha. - Vamos para casa querida?! Vou fazer aquele bolo de chocolate que você adora.

- Com bastante calda e um chocolate quente?! - Renesmee perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, tudo o que você quiser. - Bella sorriu também.

Assim que Nessie ficou de pé, ela parou na minha frente e me abraçou. Eu acho que nenhuma criança que eu já tenha atendido, tinha feito aquilo. Retribui o abraço com um sorriso no rosto. Percebi que aquilo deixou Bella incomodada e Sue sorria meia boba.

- Como é seu nome mesmo!? - perguntou Nessie.

- Edward Cullen! - sorri ao responder.

- Então, tchau médico Ed! - Nessie me abraçou novamente e depois agarrou a mão da Bella. - Vamos mamãe, quero comer meu bolo!

- Obrigada Doutor Cullen! - Bella agradeceu sem olhar diretamente para mim.

- Não foi nada! É meu dever cuidar das crianças! - falei sorrindo, fazendo-a corar.

Esperei até que elas saísse do consultório, e quando Sue ia passar por mim para sair também, segurei seu braço fazendo-a parar.

- Sue, quando ela voltou?! Porque o Doutor Swan não comentou nada a respeito.- sussurrei.

- Faz exatamente uma semana. Ela pediu para Charlie não contar para ninguém no hospital sobre a volta dela! - Sue deu um meio sorriso. - Sinto muito, por isso.

- Tudo bem! Era de se esperar! - respondi. - Mas minha irmã sabe, não é mesmo?!

- Não sei, isso terá que perguntar diretamente para Alice!

- Vovó Sue?! - ouvir Nessie chamar.

- Tenho que ir! Até mais Dr. Cullen e obrigada!

- Se precisar estarei aqui! - respondi assim que ela passou pela porta.

[...]

Assim que sai do hospital para meu intervalo da noite, fui direto para casa dos meu pais. Iria jantar com eles e aproveitar para ter uma conversa com Alice.

- O jantar está quase pronto! - indagou minha mãe logo depois que eu entre na cozinha.

- Estou terminando de fazer o molho para a lasanha! - falou meu pai sorrindo. - Espero que fique bom.

- Eu também espero, Doutor Cullen! - brinquei. - Onde está Alice?!

- Deve estar no escritório querido! - respondeu minha mãe.

E como minha mãe havia dito, Alice estava no escritório, lendo um livro de psicológia. Se eu não tivesse batido na porta ao entrar, ela nem teria prestado atenção na minha chegada.

- Irmãozinho! Não sabia que você já estava aqui! - falou ela fechando o livro e sorrindo.

- Acabei de chegar! E antes do jantar quero falar com você! - falei me sentando na poltrona. Percebi que ela ficou um pouco nervosa.

- Então diga logo, porque sabe que eu odeio ficar curiosa.

- Há uma semana eu percebi que você estava diferente, estava me escondendo algo. E por incrível que pareça eu acabei descobrindo, meio que sem querer!

- Descobrindo o quê?! Não faço a menor idéia do que está falando! - ela cruzou os braços parecendo curiosa.

- Não se faça de burra Alice, porque isso você não é. - falei um pouco irritado.

- Ok! Eu admito que não lhe contei que a Bella havia voltado! Não vou dizer que sinto muito por ter escondido isso de você, porque eu não sinto nenhum pouco. - ela me encarou séria. - Bella ainda está muito magoada com você, e como uma boa melhor amiga que sou, prometi que não contaria nada.

- Caramba Alice, eu sou irmão! Eu merecia saber das coisas!

- Só se merece algo, quando você faz as coisas valerem a pena! - Alice segurou minha mão. - Sinceramente você não fez que merecesse saber da verdade. Primeiro, você praticamente humilhou minha melhor amiga, depois parece que esqueceu rapidinho dela, e começou a sair com a vaca da Tanya, e quase ficou noivo dela! E não teve a capacidade de tentar me seguir ou qualquer coisa do tipo para ir atrás da Bella.

- Você não sabe do que está falando! Não sabe como me arrependo por não ter ouvido as explicações de Bella, por ter deixado ela ir embora. Por não ter virado seu quarto de cabeça para baixo, para procurar o endereço da casa dela em Jacksonville! - eu estava ficando aflito novamente. - Por não tido coragem o suficiente para falar com ela no celular todas as vezes que eu ligava em seu celular..

- Ligou para ela?! Então era você o admirador secreto? - Alice parecia surpresa.

- Sim, estive ligando para ele durante esse ano todo. Mas nunca deixei que ela ouvisse minha voz direito. Fui egoísta demais idiota demais.

- Escute bem Edward! Um conselho de irmã para você, talvez um conselho de psicóloga também. - ela colocou uma mão em meu rosto e a outra mantinha segurando a minha mão. - Você perdeu 7 anos e meio de participar da vida de alguém. Perdeu várias coisas, vários momentos. Agora faça de tudo para conseguir recuperar o tempo perdido, e faça com que Bella permita que você entre na vida dela novamente.

Depois de dizer aquilo, ela beijou meu rosto e saiu do escritório. Ficar ali sozinho me fez pensar em tudo o que ela acabou de dizer. Provavelmente seria complicado demais tentar me reaproximar de Bella. Mas eu tentaria, e não irei desistir tão fácil.

E o primeiro passo para ficar mais perto dela, é ficando mais próximo de sua filha. Ganhando a amizade da pequena Nessie, talvez fique mais fácil para ganhar novamente a confiança de Bella.

_**Pov. Bella. **_

Eu havia ido trabalhar preocupada com a minha filha. Durante toda a noite, tentei abaixar a temperatura dura. Mas não adiantava em nada, sem contar que ela ficava chorando e reclamando que a garganta dela doía.

Quando deixei ela na casa do meu pai, para que Sue e Leah tomassem conta dela para mim durante o dia, fiquei com um aperto do coração. Não queria deixá-la , queria ficar abraçada com ela o dia todo.

Então logo depois do almoço, Leah me liga, dizendo que Sue levou Renesmee para o hospital, pois ela estava queimando em febre.

- Preciso ir no hospital, minha filha está lá! - falei para Rosalie e Jacob.

- Vá Bella, Nessie deve estar querendo você lá! Eu e Jake damos conta aqui! - Rose respondeu.

- Obrigada! - abracei os dois. Mas antes de entrar no carro, avisei meu chefe sobre o que estava acontecendo, e ele me deu o resto da tarde livre.

Quanto mais perto eu estava do hospital, mas nervosa eu ficava, um pressentimento me invadiu. Parecia que algo iria acontecer. E aconteceu mesmo.

Assim que entrei no hospital, me deparo com Edward Cullen cuidado da minha filhar, quer dizer da nossa filha. E parece que eles se deram super bem. E aquilo me deixou ainda mais nervosa. Olhar para aqueles olhos verdes, fez com que lembranças invadissem meus pensamentos. As melhores lembranças.

Tentei ao máximo evitar contato com ele, e acho que tentaria evitar mais alguns encontros. Apesar de ainda amá-lo, a magoa ainda vive em meu coração. Eu queria tanto que ele não soubesse da minha volta, mas não consegui evitar.

Mesmo querendo sair daquele hospital o mais rápido possível, acabando esbarrando com Emmett.

- Bella?! É você mesmo?! - indagou ele e me abraçou. - Como você mudou! Caracas que saudades!

- Eu também estava com saudades! - falei, fazendo-o sorrir.

- E essa garotinha, quem é?! - perguntou ele se abaixando, tentando ficar da altura de Renesmee.

- Nessie! - ela estendeu a mão para ele.

- Sou Emmett! - ele segurou a mão dela, sem apertar. - Mas eu deixo você me chamar de tio Emm.

- Tá bom! - Nessie sorriu. - Você vai na minha festa?!

- Renesmee! - repreendi ela.

- Relaxa Bella! - Emmett riu. - Se sua mãe deixar, eu vou sim!

- Vovô! - Nessie soltou da minha mão, e foi abraçar meu pai. - Minha garganta já melhorou.

- Que bom querida! - meu pai sorriu. - O que o médico disse Bells?!

- Ele receitou alguns remédios, e logo ela está bem! - respondi.

- Como assim ela é a sua neta, Dr. Swan?! - perguntou Emmett surpreso, depois ele olhou para mim. - Edward sabe dela?!

- Não é hora e nem lugar para falar sobre isso! - respondeu meu pai, ao perceber meu incomodo com a pergunta. - Bells, melhor levar a Nessie para casa antes que esfrie novamente.

- Tenha um ótimo final de tarde! - fale e peguei na mão de Nessie novamente.

- Bom vê-la novamente Bella! - indagou Emmett.

Pelo jeito ele, assim com Alice, desconfia que Renesmee é filha de Edward. Eu acho que não poderei esconder isso por muito tempo.

[...]

Porque tinha que ser logo ele?! Logo ele para atender a minha filha?! Última coisa que pensei, foi encontrar com Edward trabalhando no hospital. Pensei que talvez os planos dele teria mudado.

Agora aqui estou eu, as 2 horas da manhã, trancada no meu quarto e pensando em tudo, lembrando de Edward, o que faz com que meus olhos se encham de lágrimas. E depois de sete anos sinto aquela vontade de tocar violão.

Talk about our future like we had

Falávamos sobre o nosso futuro como se soubéssemos

A clue

De algo

Never planned that one day

Mas nunca planejei que um dia

I'd be losing you

Eu perderia você

In another life, I would be your girl

Em uma outra vida, eu seria sua garota

We'd keep all our promises, be us

Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas

Against the world

Seriamos nós contra o mundo

In another life, I would make you stay

Em uma outra vida, faria você ficar

So I don't have to say you were

Então, não teria que dizer que você foi

The one that got away

Aquele que se foi

The one that got away

Aquele que se foi

I was June and you were my

Eu era a June e você era meu

Johnny Cash

Never one without the other

Nunca um sem o outro

We made a pact

Nós fizemos um pacto

Sometimes when I miss you

Às vezes sinto sua falta

I put those records on

Então coloco aquelas músicas para tocar

In another life, I would be your girl

Em uma outra vida, eu seria sua garota

We'd keep all our promises, be us

Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas

Against the world

Seriamos nós contra o mundo

In another life, I would make you stay

Em uma outra vida, faria você ficar

So I don't have to say you were

Então, não teria que dizer que você foi

The one that got away

Aquele que se foi

The one that got away

Aquele que se foi

All this money can't buy me

Todo esse dinheiro não pode me comprar

A time machine, no

Uma máquina do tempo, não

Can't replace you with a

Não posso te substituir com um

Million rings, no

Milhão de anéis, não

I should have told you what you

deveria ter te dito o que você

Meant to me, whoa

Significava para mim, whoa

'Cause now I pay the price

Porque agora eu pago o preço

Coloquei meu violão de lado, e com uma antiga foto minha e de Edward, me deitei na cama. E depois de tanto chorar lembrando de tudo, acabei dormindo, e sonhei que nada havia acontecido e que ele ainda era meu, e nós formávamos uma linda família.

In another life, I would be your girl

Em uma outra vida, eu seria sua garota

We'd keep all our promises, be us

Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas

Against the world

Seriamos nós contra o mundo

In another life, I would make you stay

Em uma outra vida, faria você ficar

So I don't have to say you were

Então, não teria que dizer que você foi

The one that got away

Aquele que se foi

The one that got away

Aquele que se foi

_**The One That got away - Katy Perry **__** watch?v=PSWWVXGQG8Y**_

_**Continua….**_


	8. Capítulo Sete

_**Capítulo Sete. **_

_**Pov. Bella **_

Eu estava só o caco quando acordei. Odiava ter um noite mal dormida, e de ficar preocupada com coisas que provavelmente não vai acontecer.

Não adiantaria continuar na cama, já estava quase na hora de ir trabalhar. Sem vontade, fiz minha higiene matinal. Depois fui direto para cozinha, onde encontrei Jacob preparando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia Jake! - falei tentando sorrir.

- Bom dia Bella! - respondeu ele sorrindo. - Conseguiu dormir?! Escutei você tocando violão.

- Achei que iria conseguir, mas nada! - bocejei.

- Pelo jeito você realmente ficou abalada por ter encontrado seu ex! - ele se sentou na mesa ao dizer, afastou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse também.

- Fui pega de surpresa, onde eu iria imaginar que ele estaria no hospital, e ainda seria o médico da minha filha! - ao dizer aquilo lembrei o episódio de ontem, como fiquei nervosa e ao mesmo tempo feliz de rever aqueles olhos verdes.

- Ele nem percebeu que Nessie é filha dele, não é mesmo?!

- Não, mas logo irá desconfiar! - indaguei um pouco apavorada. - E eu realmente não sei como irei enfrentar tudo isso.

- Com a cabeça erguida! - Jacob segurou a minha mãe. - Nesses quatro anos que te conheço Bella, percebi o quão forte é, como consegue encontrar uma saída para as suas dificuldades. Você vai conseguir enfrentar o Dr. Cullen! Qualquer coisa, eu estarei aqui, você sabe que sempre estarei.

- Obrigada Jake! Nunca lhe disse isso, mas agradeço por você ter entrado na minha vida e desculpe se te magoei ou lhe dei falsas esperanças! - sorri passando a mão no rosto dele. - Em todo caso, você é importante para mim.

- Eu ainda tenho esperança, de ser muito importante para você, ser mais que um bom amigo! - ele ficou próximo do meu rosto. - Mas se isso não acontece, eu me contento com uma amizade colorida.

Quando ele ficou bem próximo dos meus lábios, e estava aponto de me beijar, alguém aparece na cozinha.

- Bom dia amores da minha vida! - indagou Rosalie, já indo pegar seu copo de suco. Renesmee veio logo atrás dela, com seu bichinho de pelúcia na mãe e com os cabelos todo bagunçado.

- Bom dia minha bonequinha! - falei me levantando, e indo abraçar minha filha. - Dormiu bem?!

- Sonhei um montão! - ela respondeu, esticando os braços. - Sonhei com o médico Ed.

- Ah é mesmo?! - falei, meu coração martelou ao ouvir aquilo. Peguei Nessie no colo, e sentei com ela na cadeira. - E o que aconteceu no sonho?!

- No sonho estava eu, você e o médico Ed, fazendo piquenique no bosque. Brincamos, e depois vocês dois se beijaram! - ela colocou a mão na boca e riu.

Percebi que Jacob ficou um pouco incomodado com aquela última parte do sonho. Muito mais incomodado do que eu. Rosalie riu ainda tomando seu suco. E eu, bem não sabia o que responder.

- O sonho terminou, com o Ed dando um cachorrinho de presente para mim! - Nessie sorriu. - Posso pedir um cachorrinho de aniversário para ele?!

- Mal conheceu ele, e já tá querendo presente?! - brincou Rosalie. - Está certíssima, ainda mais o Dr. Cullen que tem o direito o presente que for.

- Ele pode mesmo?! - Nessie estreitou os olhos e ficou encarando Rosalie.

- Filha, não liga para ela! - falei . - Tia Rose acordou meia boba hoje.

- Só hoje?! Ela acorda assim todo dia, desde que chegamos aqui! - comentou Jake.

- É que ela não para de pensar em um moço que ela esbarrou na rua! - falei, deixando Rose vermelha. - Agora vamos parar de ficar falando besteira, que a Renesmee tem que comer e depois tomar o remédio.

- Não tá mais dodói! - ela reclamou fazendo uma careta.

- Mas você está um pouco quente! E sua está boca vermelha! - falei passando a mão no rosto dela. - Tem que fazer o tratamento certinho, para ficar boa logo, e poder ir para escola e brincar.

- Tá bom! - ela suspirou. - Mas mesmo se eu ficar boa, vou poder ver o médico Ed?!

- Só vamos ao hospital quando estamos doente! - respondi.

- Eu irei no hospital mesmo ser estar dodói! - ela cruzou os braços.

- Você realmente gostou do Dr. Edward ?! - perguntei curiosa.

- Sim! Ele é legal e o cabelo dele é igual ao meu! - ela riu.

Eu devo ter dado um sorriso bobo com aquele comentário. Era tão bom saber que minha filha e Edward haviam se dado tão bem. Agora deveria pensar em como será quando saberem da verdade. Renesmee é capaz de pula de tanta alegria, por finalmente conhecer o pai. Mas será que Edward também ficará feliz?! Isso só saberei, quando tiver a coragem de contar para ele.

Depois do café da manhã, arrumei a bolsa da Renesmee com os remédios que ela deve tomar durante o dia. Para deixá-la bem quentinha, sem correr o risco de pegar friagem, eu devo ter colocado 3 blusas de manga comprida, sendo que uma com toca, duas calças leggining grossas, meia e uma galocha preta que minha mãe havia dado a ela o ano passado.

E dentro da bolsa dela, também coloquei uma pequena manta, mais uma jaqueta e duas meias. Tudo o que ela poderia precisar durante todo o dia, enquanto estiver na casa do meu pai. Sue e a sua filha Leah, se ofereceram para cuidar da Nessie, para que eu pudesse trabalhar sossegada. Leah também será a professora de Renesmee.

- Olha só, um esquimó nos visitar! - indagou meu pai assim que entramos na sua casa.

- Não vovô, sou eu! Renesmee! - respondeu ela, rindo e tirando a toca.

- Isso que é cuidar da filha hein! - brincou Leah. - Quase colocou todas as roupas do guarda roupa em Nessie!

- Estou apenas evitando que ela fique ainda mais doente! - respondi. - Sue, aqui dentro da bolsa, está os remédios, e um papel de como e quando tem que tomá-los. E trouxe roupas extras caso precise.

- Pode ir trabalhar tranquilamente, Renesmee ficará bem hoje! - respondeu Sue pegando a bolsa e sorrindo.

- Ok! Qualquer coisa me liguem! - falei e depois agachei ficando próxima ao rosto de Nessie. - Filha, mamãe vai trabalhar, e se comporte e faça tudo o que a vovó Sue disse! Mamãe te ama!

- Eu também te amo, mamãe! - Renesmee me abraçou e depois beijou meu rosto.

- Espero que Seth já esteja pronto! - falei alto para que ele ouvisse. E em questão de minutos ele apareceu na escada.

- Já estou aqui Bella! Podemos ir. - ele riu. Bagunçou o cabelo de Renesmee e depois foi me esperar no carro.

Seth, o filho mais novo de Sue, é estagiário no Instituto. Combinei que todos os dias iria dar carona para ele. E todos os dias, ele sempre se atrasa, me fazendo atrasar também.

-Seu pai chegou super estressado hoje cedo. - indagou Seth enquanto íamos para o Instituto.

- Por que?! Alguma coisa no hospital?- perguntei curiosa.

- Parece foi algo com o Dr. Cullen.

- O pai ou o filho?!

- Com o filho! Seu nome estava no meio, não entendi muito bem. Charlie e minha mãe estava praticamente sussurando. - Seth me encarou. - Ouvi também o nome da Renesmee.

- Eu acho que sei exatamente o que eles conversavam! - suspirei.

Pelo jeito Edward desconfia de alguma coisa. E as coisas iriam acontecer mais rápido que eu poderia imaginar. Eu terei que preparar muito bem o psicológico para conseguir ficar frente a frente com o Edward, quando ele resolver vir conversar comigo.

[...]

Alice apareceu no Instituto, no meu horário de almoço. Ela queria pedir ajuda sobre as flores que poderia decorar no seu casamento.

- Nem acredito que falta menos de um mês! - indagou ela animada. - Estou tão feliz, principalmente por saber que você estará presente, e sendo minha madrinha!

- Serei sua madrinha?! - perguntei preocupada. - Como assim?! Na última hora!

- Por que última hora?! Não ligo muito para o presente ou qualquer coisa assim, apenas quero a sua presença, bem perto do altar, ao meu lado, como você sempre esteve. - Alice sorriu.

- E quem será o padrinho junto comigo?

- Adivinha?! - ela com certeza estava aprontando uma.

- Não me diga que é o seu irmão?! - falei ficando nervosa.

- Quem mais seria?! Ele é o único que combinará com você no altar! - Alice segurou minha mão. - Olha, agora estou falando como uma psicológa e amiga. Está mais do que na hora de você deixar para trás aquilo que te vez mal, ou que te magoou. Ter que viver o hoje, como se não houvesse o amanhã. Continuar sofrendo por algo que já foi, só vai te deixar ainda mais insegura e com medo. Viva, seja feliz e ame, mas ame muito você mesma!

Parecia que Alice havia me dado um tapa na cara com aquelas palavras. Analisando aquilo que havia me falado, notei que ela estava completamente certa. Fiquei oito anos da minha vida sofrendo por causa do amor, relembrando cada segundo, o como fui idiota e boba. Está mais do que na hora de eu dar uma nova chance para mim mesma.

- Obrigada! - falei abraçando minha melhor amiga.

Com aquela conversa com a Alice, consegui trabalhar mais calma, porém meus pensamentos ficava em Renesmee, e sempre que eu podia ligava para Sue, e saber com a minha pequena estava.

"Minha pequena", o apelido que Edward me chamada. O que eu sentia agora, era apenas saudades daquela época maravilhosa. Talvez ter voltado para Forks, só serviu para guardar nas lembranças tudo o que de bom me aconteceu.

No final da tarde quando busquei Renesmee na casa do meu pai, ela estava dormindo. Seth teve que me ajudar a colocá-la no carro.

Durante todo o caminho para a minha casa, fiquei pensando como faria para entrar com Renesmee. Já que Jacob e Rosalie resolveram fazer um happy hour e depois conhecer um pouco Port Angeles.

Assim que parei em frente da casa, desci do carro, abri a porta principal, e depois voltei para pegar Nessie, ainda bem que não estava tão escuro e os vizinhos estavam na rua. Entrei e levei-a para seu quarto. Quando voltei reparo que a porta está fechada. Olhei pela janela, e o meu carro continuava lá, com as portas também fechadas. E quando comecei a ficar desesperada, sinto um perfume conhecido, um perfume que eu iria lembrar durante anos.

- Olá Bella! - indagou ele, com aquela voz rouca e linda.

[...]

_**Pov. Edward **_

Depois do jantar na casa dos meus pais, voltei para o hospital. Emmett já tinha ido embora, e apenas ficou o Dr. Swan de plantão essa noite. E como meu pai está de férias, Jasper faz todos os horários dele, e hoje ele também trabalharia a noite.

Não era todos os dias que tínhamos alguma emergência ou pacientes que ficavam doentes e precisavam ir ao pronto socorro. O que eu poderia esperar de uma cidade pequena como Forks. Mas agora com essa mudança constante de tempo, muitas crianças pequenas acabam ficando doente, principalmente aquelas que não estão acostumada com o clima.

E foi pensando nessas crianças, que reparei que o prontuário de Renesmee ainda estava na minha mesa. Abrindo-o comecei a ler seus dados.

Nome: Renesmee Carlie Swan.

Mãe: Isabella Marie Swan

Pai: não registrado

Idade: 7 anos

Data de Nascimento : 11 de setembro de 2005

Meu olhar parou na data de nascimento dela. O mesmo ano em que Bella havia ido embora. Comecei a fazer as contas. E a lembrar de algumas coisa.

"_Edward, a Bella não saiu da cama hoje. Disse que está enjoada e indisposta. Poderia ver como ela está? Não posso matar aula hoje! Ass: Sua irmã linda!" _

"_Você não pode me abandonar, não agora, não antes de saber…" _

" _Cada palavras que você diz, o jeito que você me olha, doí demais, machuca meu coração. O que faz com que você não mereça ouvir, nada o que tenho para lhe contar, e nunca saberá."_

"_- Ah, e ela tem um filha!"_

"_Você perdeu 7 anos e meio de participar da vida de alguém. Perdeu várias coisas, vários momentos. Agora faça de tudo para conseguir recuperar o tempo perdido, e faça com que Bella permita que você entre na vida dela novamente."_

A imagem da pequena Renesmee veio em minha cabeça. Detalhes de sua fisionomia, me fizeram desconfiar ainda mais. Ela tinha a cor dos meus cabelos, o contorno da boca era quase igual a minha.

- Por isso que quando a vi, parecia que já a conhecia. Ela é a minha filha!- falei comigo mesmo.

Comecei a me sentir maravilhado com aquela possibilidade. Sempre quis ser pai, na verdade quando eu namorava com Bella, queria que ela fosse a mãe de meus filhos. E por incrível que pareça, uma parte desse meu desejo se realizou.

Praticamente perdi sete anos da vida da minha filha, por eu ter sido idiota suficiente para deixar Bella ir embora. Mas ela também tem uma parcela de culpa, por ter escondido isso de mim.

- Eu devia ter sacado logo quando eu li o nome da Renesmee, que é a junção do nome da Renée com a minha mãe. Quando eu fiquei tão lerdo?! - briguei comigo mesmo.

O restante da madrugada fiquei pensando em como eu poderia fazer para me aproximar da minha filha. Qual seria a reação dela ao saber que eu sou seu pai. E principalmente como Bella iria lidar comigo.

Assim que amanheceu, e o meu plantão acabou, fui o mais rápido possível para o estacionamento. Queria ir para casa, tomar um banho e arranjar um jeito para conversar com Bella.

Quando ia entrando em meu carro, vi o Dr. Swan se aproximando do carro dele.

- Bom dia Dr. Swan! - indaguei acenando e comecei a andar até ele.

- Bom dia jovem Dr. Cullen. - ele respondeu sem sorrir. - Não sabia que também estava de plantão essa noite.

- Todas as quintas é o dia do meu plantão. - falei amigavelmente. Ao contrário de Charlie, eu ainda o tratava com simpatia. - Gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.

- Pergunte.. - ele encostou no carro.

- Renesmee é minha filha, não é?! - falei sem rodeios.

- Por quê está perguntando isso para mim? Quem tem que lhe responder, é minha filha! - Charlie ficou irritado.

- Eu só queria uma confirmação! Para saber exatamente o que dizer á Isabella! - sorri. - Você sabe, o que ela fez foi errado! Digo fazer a minha filha ficar longe de mim, por todo esse tempo.

- Escute aqui rapaz! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Qualquer escolha que minha filha fez, isso é totalmente responsabilidade dela! - ele se aproximou de mim. - Não venha bancar o esperto ou o ofendido, por Bella ter afastado a filha de você. Isso aconteceu com sua ajuda, e por sua culpa.

E sem deixar eu responder, Charlie entrou no seu carro,batendo a porta. Era de se esperar que ele ficasse irritado comigo. Ele nunca me tratou igual, depois que eu terminei com a filha dele.

Fui para o meu apartamento, Emmett ainda estava dormindo, e Jasper havia acabado de chegar também.

Logo depois do banho, acabei deitando na cama, fechando os olhos lembrei da época em que eu era feliz de verdade, onde tudo parecia mais fácil do que agora. Onde eu tinha ao meu lado a mulher que eu amava. Acabei adormecendo com esses pensamentos.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo dormi, mas acordei com o barulho de música vindo do quarto do Emmett. Levantei irritado, odiava ser acordado por causa de som alto.

- Qual é Emmett?! - falei entrando no quarto dele. - A vizinhança inteira vai escutar isso.

- Você quer dizer Forks inteira né?! - ele riu. - Foi mal, achei que você já estava acordado.

- Tudo bem, não irei ficar tão irritado com você. Tenho algo mais importante para me preocupar! - indaguei sentando na poltrona.

- O que seria mais importante?! Qual penteado você vai escolher para o dia?! - Emmett zuou novamente, e lancei um olhar irritado. - Desculpe, fale que já irei ficar curioso.

- Descobri que a filha de Bella, também é minha filha- falei sorrindo.

- Quando você descobriu isso?

- Durante o plantão, por que?! - perguntei curioso.

- Santa Lerdeza! Acho que namorar com a Tanya prejudicou seus neurônios! - ele riu. - Estava mais do que na cara que a Renesmee é sua filha! Assim que a vi saindo do hospital com a Bella, notei a semelhança.

- Eu estava tão surpreso em ver a Bella, que não liguei as coisas! - disse me defendendo.

- Pelo menos você pensa que Renesmee é sua filha! E não de outra pessoa. - Emmett revirou. - O que seria bem provável que pensasse isso.

- Aquela minha fase de pensar besteira, já se foi! - retruquei.

- Se você está dizendo! - ele ergueu as mãos. - E agora o que vai fazer?

- Irei conversar com Bella! - falei e ao mesmo tempo peguei o celular, discando o número da Alice.

- Boa Tarde, irmãozinho! - falou ela ao atender.

- Alice, preciso de uma informação sua!

- Uma informação minha?! E qual seria?

- Preciso saber a hora em quem Bella está na casa dela! - indaguei fazendo Emmett me olhar curioso.

- Pelo que eu saiba, ela está em casa lá pelas 18 horas! - Alice fez uma pausa. - Peraí, por que você quer saber isso?!

- Talvez você já saiba o motivo! - respondi. - Irei conversar com ela sobre a nossa filha.

- Jura mesmo, que você descobriu que Nessie é sua filha! - Alice riu. - Aleluia, achei que iria demorar alguns meses para você saber!

- Sem brincadeiras! - reclamei.

- Desculpe! - ela tentou segurar o riso. - Só para você saber, ela não está morando na casa do Dr. Swan.

Alice me passou o endereço da casa nova de Bella, e depois me desejou boa sorte, dizendo que eu iria precisar. Sem comentar nada com Emmett e Jasper, que me olhavam curiosos e preocupados, sai do apartamento.

A casa onde Bella morava, ficava perto do Forks High School. Assim que avistei a casa, vi que ela estava com Renesmee em seu colo, que dormia.

Esperei que ela entrasse, para estacionar o carro. Quando passei pelo carro dela, fechei a porta dos passageiros, que Bella havia deixado aberta. Depois fiz a mesma coisa com a porta da sala, e fiquei no canto esperando que ela aparecesse.

Bella desceu pela escada, com muita pressa, mas não percebeu minha presença. Notei que ela ficou preocupada, quando percebeu que a porta estava fechada. Ela foi até a janela, talvez para verificar algo do lado de fora. Dei um sorriso e me aproximei dela.

- Olá Bella! - indaguei, fazendo-a ficar paralisada na minha frente. Demorou alguns longos segundos para ela resolver se virar e me encarar. E com o impulso do momento, acabei puxando-a pela cintura e beijei seus lábios.

_**Continua… **_


	9. Capítulo Oito

_**Pov. Bella**_

Entrei e levei-a para seu quarto. Quando voltei reparo que a porta está fechada. Olhei pela janela, e o meu carro continuava lá, com as portas também fechadas. E quando comecei a ficar desesperada, sinto um perfume conhecido, um perfume que eu iria lembrar durante anos.

- Olá Bella! - indagou ele, com aquela voz rouca e linda.

Meu coração se acelerou, minha respiração deu uma leve falhada. Eu ainda não tinha me recuperado completamente do nosso encontro de ontem, e ainda não estava preparada para vê-lo hoje. Era melhor eu enfrentar ele.

Assim que me virei para encará-lo, ele se aproximou de mim e envolveu seus braços em minha cintura, em seguida beijou meus lábios.

Fui pega totalmente desprevenida com aquele beijo. Mas gostei de sentir aqueles lábios no meus, mas quando eu iria retribuir, Edward se afastou.

- Por quê fez isso?! - indaguei irritada.

- Desculpe,eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu! Eu não devia ter feito isso! - ele respondeu.

- Não devia ter feito o quê exatamente?! Ter me beijado, ou ter entrado na minha casa?! - falei confusa e irritada.

- Por ter lhe beijado! - ela sorriu de um jeito debochado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - indaguei antes de tentar expulsá-lo da minha casa.

- Quero conversar com você, sobre algo muito importante! - Edward me encarou.

- Espero que seja importante mesmo!

- Quero falar com você sobre a nossa filha. - ele respondeu.

Eu já estava em choque por Edward estar em casa, mas depois de ter escutado a palavra 'nossa filha', achei que teria um infarto. Tentei ao máximo não demonstrar para ele o meu estado.

- Nossa filha?! Eu realmente não faço a menor ideia do que está falando, ou querendo falar! - indaguei sem olhar diretamente para seus olhos.

- Se fazer de desentendida não é com você, Bella! - ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Sinceramente não sei porque você quer falar sobre a nossa filha. - sorri sarcasticamente. - Eu não tive nenhuma filha com você!

- Eu sei que Renesmee é a minha filha! - ele disse com convicção.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim?! - provoquei.

- Tenho algumas evidências, de que Nessie é a minha filha! - Edward deu um outro sorriso. - Ela nasceu em 2005, o nome do pai dela não está registrado, os cabelos dela é igual ao meu e por última ela tem um pouco de nós quando éramos crianças.

- Eu fiquei grávida de outro homem, depois que fui embora para Jacksonville. - tentei enganá-lo, mas para isso não consegui olhar em seus olhos. - Renesmee nasceu prematura. O pai dela, sumiu depois que soube da minha gravidez. Sobre a cor do cabelo, é pura coincidência.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Bella! - Edward se aproximou de mim, e segurou meu rosto. - Olhe bem nos meus olhos e diga que Renesmee não é minha filha!

- Ela não… - comecei a dizer, mas aqueles olhos parecia me hipnotizar.- Quando sai de Seattle, eu estava grávida de Renesmee, e sim ela é a sua filha! Satisfeito agora?!

- Muito satisfeito e feliz! - Edward tirou a mão do meu rosto e sorriu alegre. - Eu realmente sou pai! Sempre quis isso para mim! Tenho tantas coisas para fazer, arrumar o quarto de hospedes para a Renesmee, comprar brinquedos e móveis.

- Você não vai tirar minha filha de mim! Ela é tudo o que tenho! - alertei quase desesperada.

- Acalma-se! - Edward me olhou surpreso. - Eu não vou tirar Renesmee de você! Mas eu tenho os direitos de pai para com ela.

- Você começa a passar o final de semana com ela, depois uma semana, ai quando menos eu esperar, você já tirou ela de mim. - meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. - Eu sei que errei afastando ela, durante esses 8 anos, mas você não vai me afastar dela.

- Moramos perto um do outro e essa cidade é pequena, então, eu não tenho motivos para levá-la para longe de você! - ele disse sério. - Eu apenas quero registrar meu nome como o pai dela e recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Agora minha vida vai virar de pernas pro ar! - reclamei. - Eu devia ter continuado em Jacksonville!

- E continuar mentindo para mim e me deixar longe da minha filha?! - Edward falou rudemente.

- Não seria uma má ideia, levando-se em conta que você me magoou um vez, pode muito bem magoar a Renesmee também.

- As coisas mudaram Bella! Por que raios de motivos eu iria magoar a minha filha? - ele falou de um jeito exaltado.

-Não sei, você é um enigma! Talvez eu nem te conheço mais! - falei um pouco alto. - Eu realmente não quero que minha sofra por ter um pai idiota e orgulhoso, que só pensa no próprio umbigo e na sua imagem!

- Você quer realmente falar sobre qualidades? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Estamos falando sobre a nossa filha, e não sobre nós dois! - reclamei. - Eu acho que ela está muito bem sem você!

-Tem certeza disso?! Por que aposto que ela vive perguntando do pai dela! - Edward sorriu cinicamente. Até quando você pretendia esconder a verdade sobre o pai dela?!

- Mamãe! - escutei Renesmee chamar, virei-me e encontrei ela na escada, que nos olhava irritada.

- Filha, mamãe acordou você?! Desculpe! -sussurrei me aproximando dela.

- Eu estava meia acordada! - ela fez uma careta.

- Ouviu toda a conversa? - comecei a ficar preocupada.

Sem responder, Renesmee deu um pulinho no último degrau, se aproximou de Edward, e fez sinal com o dedo indicador para que ele se abaixasse e ficasse da altura dela.

- Porque você está brigando com a minha mamãe?! E o que tem meu papai?! Eu ouvi tudo! - Renesmee ao dizer isso cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pé no chão esperando pela resposta. Edward levantou a cabeça me encarando, pedia ajuda pelo olhar.

- Nessie, sente-se aqui.- falei sentando-me no sofá. - Vou lhe contar uma história.

Primeiramente Renesmee me olhou curiosa, e depois encarou Edward mostrando-lhe a língua. Após fazer isso ela sentou ao meu lado, cruzando a perna e colocando as duas mãozinhas no queixo.

- Pronto mamãe, pode me contar a história! - ela sorriu me olhando atenta.

- Quando eu descobri que você estava chegando, fiquei muito feliz e não via a hora de contar para o seu pai. - comecei a dizer e olhei para Edward. - Mas um homem malvado e uma bruxa…

- Uma bruxa?! Igual da Branca de Neve?! - Renesmee arregalou os olhos.

- Quase igual, essa bruxa era loira e nojenta! - eu e Nessie fizemos uma careta. - Ela e o homem malvado, fizeram uma coisa muito feia comigo, e o seu pai não acreditou em mim. Fiquei muito, muito magoada com ele, e fui embora.

- E por que ele não foi atrás da gente?! - Renesmee questionou curiosa.

- Porque ele não sabia onde vocês duas estavam, Jacksonville é uma cidade muito grande, e ninguém queria ajudá-lo! - Edward se intrometeu.

- Como sabe disso? Foi meu papai que disse? -Nessie olhou para ele desconfiada.

- Não foi preciso. - Edward me olhou, pedindo permissão para continuar. Acenei com a cabeça. - Não foi preciso, porque eu sou o seu pai.

Renesmee olhou para ele e simplesmente começou a rir. Eu e Edward olhamos para ela sem entender nada. Pensei que ela iria pular de felicidade ou simplesmente chorar.

Quando eu pergunta estava tudo bem com ela, Nessie parou de rir, levantou-se do sofá e foi até a poltrona onde Edward sentava. Ficou um bom tempo olhando ele, segurou a mão dele, depois acariciou seu rosto e seu cabelo. E então abraçando o pai, Renesmee começou a chorar. Não pude evitar de ficar emocionada com aquela cena, ainda mais por ver que os olhos de Edward estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Meu papai! - sussurrou Nessie, apertando a bochecha do Edward. - Eu conheci meu pai.

Soltando Edward, Nessie começou a pular e a gritar que havia conhecido o pai dela. Eu e Edward começando a rir.

- Mamãe, obrigada pelo meu pai ser gato! - ela cochichou no meu ouvido e depois beijou minha bochecha. Depois correu até a janela e gritou! - Eu conheci meu papai! Ai doeu!

Ela colocou a mão no pescoço dela e fez um careta. Mas segundos depois ela correu até Edward e o abraçou.

- Agora que você é meu papai, eu não preciso tomar aquele remédio chato? - ela perguntou.

- É claro que sim, sou seu pai e seu médico! - Edward sorriu. - E você ainda não melhorou.

- Melhorem sim! Pode olhar! - ela abriu a boca.

- Você acabou de reclamar que havia doído! - Edward a lembrou.

- Foi porque eu gritei! - ela deu de ombros. - Eu não quero tomar mais remédio.

- Mal conheceu seu pai, e já está sendo malcriada Renesmee?! - indaguei, fazendo-a se encolher.

- Desculpa! - ela sussurrou e depois segurou o a mão de Edward, puxando-o. - Vamos, quero mostrar meu quarto e meus 'binquedos'!

Assim que eles subiram as escadas, encostei-me no sofá, apoiando minha cabeça na almoçada, e ali comecei a chorar. Havia uma mistura de sentimentos, alegria, tristeza, culpa e saudade.

Eu podia ouvir muito bem os dois rirem no andar de cima. Dei um meio sorriso também em meio as lágrimas. Minha filha estava feliz, e isso que importava. Eu sempre vou querer a felicidade e o bem estar de Renesmee em primeiro lugar, nem que para isso terei que conviver mais tempo com Edward.

Lembrei do que Edward disse, que ele havia procurado por mim. Seria verdade?! Eu nunca iria saber isso, já que proibi qualquer um de casa ou até mesmo Alice, mencionar qualquer coisa do Edward. Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, era ele que me ligava, já que hoje, é exatamente o dia que eu recebia o telefonema anônimo.

De repente a porta da sala se abre, Rosalie e Jacob entraram rindo um do outro. Demoram um bom tempo para notar a minha presença.

- Nossa, Bella você tinha que ver a garçonete dando em cima do Jake! - começou a dizer Rose.

- É imaginação sua Rose! - intrometeu Jake.

- Eu nunca imagino nada! - reclamou Rose, e quando se sentou ao meu lado, percebeu que eu estava chorando. - O que foi Bella?! Aconteceu alguma coisa?! Cadê a Nessie!

- Está lá em cima com… - nesse momento Nessie desceu com o Edward.

- Você vai mesmo me dar um cachorrinho de presente?- Renesmee pediu.

- É claro que sim! No seu aniversário! -

- Ebaa! - ela exclamou empolgada, aposto que ela até deu um pulinho. - Tia Rose, Tio Jake!

- Quem é esse?! - sussurrou Jacob, parecendo inciumado.

- Quem mais seria?! - respondeu Rose, depois se virou para mim. - Nossa, esse Edward é realmente lindo!

- Por favor Rosalie! - indaguei me levantando.

- Nessie, porque você não apresenta o seu pai?! - tentei secar as lágrimas e sorrir ao falar.

- Tio Jake, tia Rose, esse é meu papai e o médico Ed! - Renesmee sorriu. -

- Prazer em conhecê-los! - Edward cumprimentou.

- Finalmente estamos conhecendo o famoso Edward Cullen! - brincou Rosalie. - Eu sou Rosalie Hale, a segunda melhor amiga de Bella e esse é Jacob Black, nosso amigo.

- Eai cara, beleza? - respondeu Jake sem vontade.

- A mamãe já foi várias vezes no cinema com o tio Jake! - comentou Nessie dando uma risadinha.

- Ah é mesmo?! - percebi que Edward não ficou muito satisfeito com aquela informação, dei um sorriso.

- Você é mais gato do que ele! - Renesmee falou rindo.

- Renesmee! - repreendi.

Jacob nem se importou com o comentário de Renesmee, muito pelo contrário, ele estava rindo. Eu realmente não sei onde achou graça.

- Eu acho que já vou indo, você precisa descansar um pouco! - Edward se ajoelhou na frente de Nessie. - Foi muito bom, finalmente conhecer você!

- Divertido! - ela riu e depois o abraçou. - Te amo papai!

- Eu também minha filha! - Edward deu um beijo na testa dela. - Bella você me acompanha até o meu carro?

- Sim! - concordei, sem pensar.

Edward se despediu novamente de Nessie e prometeu que amanhã eles iriam se ver. Depois se despediu de Jake e Rosalie. Saímos pela porta sem dizer uma única palavra, havia um desconforto por parte dele.

- Obrigado por ter me dado a chance de conhecer minha filha! - Edward disse por fim.

- Eu não podia mais manter ela longe de você, um dia ou outro isso iria acabar acontecendo! - respondi sem olhar para ele.

- Você quer fazer o favor de me olhar?! - ele pediu erguendo meu queixo. - Eu acho que devemos viver em paz, por causa de nossa filha.

- Quem disse que quero viver em guerra com você? - provoquei. - A não ser que você tente algo, ai sim as coisas ficaram muito feia para seu lado.

- Pelo que estou vendo, você não é a mesma Bella, aquela de oito anos atrás!

- O tempo fez com que eu aprendesse a me amar mais, e ser mais madura! - sorri. - Eu precisei crescer, eu tenho uma filha agora.

- Eu queria dizer o mesmo, dizer que mudei, que não sou mais aquele homem. Mas parte de mim, continua sendo um idiota! - Edward queixou-se.

- Poderia dizer que sinto pena de você. - olhei bem para os olhos dele. - Não sei o que aconteceu com você durante esses oito anos, mas acho que foi merecido.

- Talvez tenha sido! - ele passou a mão no meu rosto, e nesse momento me afastei.

- Desculpe Edward, mas as coisas entre nós dois, não será como antes! - dei mais um passo para trás. - Amanhã você pode vim buscar a Nessie, se quiser passar o dia com ela para se conhecerem melhor.

- Certo! - ele sorriu torto. - Obrigado novamente.

E sem dizer mais nada ele entrou em seu carro. Deu uma última olhada para mim e partiu. No fundo eu estava aliviada por Edward ter ido embora, mas por outro lado, queria que ele continuasse ali, não só por mim, mas também por Nessie. Mas teria que ser forte e não cair tão rápido em tentação.


	10. Capítulo Nove

_**Capítulo Nove. **_

_**Pov. Edward **_

Hoje eu iria passar a tarde toda com a minha filha. Começarei a recuperar o tempo perdido com ela. A primeira coisa que eu iria fazer, seria levar Nessie para conhecer seus avôs.

- Eu acho que a mamãe irá adorar a Renesmee! - indagou Alice. Ela havia dormido no apartamento com o Jasper.

- Precisamos fazer um filho logo Alice, para Renesmee ter companhia! - brincou Jasper.

- Não fizeram ainda porque?! Achei que vocês já estavam craque de como se faz filho! - zombou Emmett.

- Você vai deixar ele falar assim?! - Alice olhou para mim.

- Quer que eu faça o quê?! O que ele disse é a pura verdade irmãzinha! - sorri.

- Pelo menos podia fingir que está irritado ou qualquer coisa do tipo?! Sou sua irmã poxa! - ela fez um bico.

- Ninguém mandou você vim dormir aqui! Sabe muito bem que o Emmett não perdoa nada!

- Não precisa ficar irritada fadinha! - bajulou Jasper. - Daqui um mês estamos casados!

- Em falar em casados! - Alice segurou na minha mão- Vamos indo, que eu preciso conversar com a Bella sobre o meu casamento.

- Boa sorte! - desejou Emmett e Jasper juntos.

Alice praticamente me arrastou até o meu carro, faltou quase pegar as minhas chaves e dirigir. A minha sorte é que eu dirijo em alta velocidade, senão era capaz da minha irmão me jogar pela porta com o carro em movimento, de tão ansiosa ela estava para falar com a Bella.

Quando chegamos na casa de Bella, ela mal abriu a porta e Alice já foi entrando.

- Cadê a minha sobrinha linda! - indagou ela procurando por Renesmee.

- Por que sobrinha?- perguntou Renesmee para Bella

- Porque ela é a sua tia de verdade! - ela sorriu ao responder. - Alice é irmã de Edward.

- Ahhhhh! - Renesmee se levantou. - Oi tia Alice!

- Preciso levar você para experimentar o seu vestido! - Alice falou empolgada.

- Que vestido?! - perguntou eu e Bella ao mesmo tempo.

- Oras, Nessie vai ser minha daminha de honra!

- Lógico que a Alice iria querer uma coisa dessa! - comentou Rosalie ao aparecer na sala. - Boa tarde para vocês!

- Não vai dar um abraço no seu pai Nessie?! - falei ficando da altura dela.

- Boa tarde papai! Pensei que você não veria mais. - ela me abraçou e beijou meu rosto. - Onde vamos?

- Vou levar para conhecer o meus pais! - falei animado. - Você irá amar eles.

- Ebaa! Eu vou ter mais um vovô e uma vovó! - ela bateu palmas e depois pegou na minha mão querendo me levar para fora. - Vamos?! Eu quero ir logo.

- Onde você pensa que vai mocinha?! - indagou Bella colocando a mão na cintura. - Você ainda não pegou sua mochila e a sua blusa de frio! E pior ainda, não me deu um beijo.

Percebi que Renesmee bufou e depois foi até o sofá, colocou sua blusa e pegou a mochilinha rosa dela. Depois parou na frente da Bella e fez um biquinho.

- Não deixei seu pai esquecer do seu remédio! - Bella orientou. - E nada de gelado ou ficar na chuva!

- Pode deixar mamãe! - Renesmee beijou a bochecha de Bella.

- Não se preocupe Bella, irei cuidar muito bem da nossa filha! - eu sorri.

- Assim espero! - ela me olhou séria.

- Você vem?! - perguntei a Alice.

- Vou ficar aqui conversando com a Bella, depois eu vou para o hospital me encontrar com o Jasper! - Alice sorriu.

- Tudo bem! - depois olhei para Bella e Rosalie. - Até mais.

Enquanto eu dirigia para casa dos meus pais Nessie conversava comigo sobre tudo um pouco, até que eu resolvi perguntar algo.

- Eu não vi o Jacob! - olhei no espelho para ver o seu rosto. - Ele não estava em casa?

- Ele tava trabalhando. - ela respondeu olhando para mim.

- Onde ele trabalha? - perguntei curioso.

- No instuto de logia. - ela fez uma careta. - Minha mamãe e Rose também.

Acabei rindo do jeito que ela havia pronunciado Instituto de Biologia. Então foi por isso que Bella voltou a Forks, por causa do emprego que ela sempre quis, aquele que ela vivia me dizendo a oito anos atrás.

- Sua mãe e Jacob ainda saem juntos?

- Não, agora a tia Rose tá junto! - ela sorriu. - Um dia, eu vi a boca da minha mãe grudada na boca do Jake.

Quando ouvi aquilo, apertei minhas mãos no volante. Eu nunca cheguei a imaginar ou pensar na hipótese de Bella ficar com outro. Mas é claro que teria que seguir a vida dela, assim como eu também tive alguém. Mesmo assim eu não gostei nada de ouvir isso.

- Nossa, aquele é sua casa papai? - perguntou Nessie apontando para a casa que estava adiante.

- Sim, é onde morei por muito tempo! - sorri. - Agora só meus pais e Alice estão aqui.

- E onde você mora?

- Em um apartamento perto do hospital, junto com Emmett e Jasper! - enquanto respondia parei o carro.

- Jasper é o homem da tia Alice? - ela fez uma careta.

- Noivo da tia Alice. - falei rindo.

Minha mãe estava na entrada da casa a minha espera, ela devia ter ouvido o barulho do meu carro. Assim que eu sai do carro com a Renesmee, a dona Esme me olhou curiosa.

- Filho, que bom que chegou! Eu e seu pai acabamos de fazer aquela deliciosa torta de maçã!

- Eu gosto de torta de maçã! - falou Nessie interrompendo minha mãe.

- Quem é essa menina linda, Edward? - perguntou ela.

- Mãe, está é Renesmee Carlie, a minha filha! - falei empolgado.

Minha mãe me encarou surpresa, depois olhou para Renesmee que se mantinha com uma enorme sorriso.

- Não me diga que a mãe dela é a Bella Swan. - ela sussurrou. - Que maravilha, eu sempre quis que você dois me dessem uma neta.

Depois de dizer aquilo, minha mãe deu um longo abraço em Renesmee, que acabou ficando um pouco assustada. Ela me encarou como se pedisse uma ajuda, eu apenas sorri.

- Seu avô vai adorar te conhecer Renesmee! - falou minha mãe depois de soltar Renesmee.

- E como chama meu vovô?

- Carlisle! - ouvi meu pai dizer ao aparecer na porta. - Então você á a famosa Renesmee que Alice não parava de falar.

- Olá vovô! - Renesmee abraçou meu pai.

[...]

Renesmee amou conhecer meus pais, mas eu acho que ela gosta de conhecer todo mundo. Minha mãe disse para ela, que antes da Alice se casar irá arrumar um dos quarto para ela. Assim sempre que Nessie quiser poderá passar o final de semana com eles, assim poderão fazer um piquenique no grande quintal que temos, que na verdade é uma trilha que vai até a floresta.

- Podemos acampar no quintal? - perguntou Nessie para meu pai.

- Claro que sim! - respondeu ele. - Mas tem que ser um dia que não chova.

- Para não ficar doente! - Nessie fez uma careta. - Não quero mais ficar doente, tomar aquela coisa rosa é chato.

- Você não vai mais ficar doente, irei cuidar muito bem de você! - falei e abracei ela.

Como o pôr do sol estava se aproximando, percebi que já era a hora de levar minha filha para a casa dela.

- Nossa chegaram cedo! - indagou Rosalie assim que nos viu na calçada.

- Já está esfriando, não é bom para Renesmee. - falei sorrindo. - E você está de saída.

- Ela vai ver o gatão dela! - brincou Nessie.

- Eu conheci um cara semana passada, trocamos o telefone e hoje ele me convidou para sair! - Rosalie falou sem jeito.

- Bom encontro! - falei de um jeito simpático.

- Obrigada, eu já vou indo, não quero me atrasar! Depois Nessie você conta como foi sua tarde! - Rose sorriu e depois olhou para mim. - Fique a vontade, a porta está aberta. Bella deve estar na cozinha preparando o jantar.

Rosalie mal terminou de falar, e Nessie me puxou para dentro da sua casa. Atravessamos a sala e não havia ninguém ali, e foi então quando nós dois paramos na porta da cozinha, que a raiva me invadiu.

Perto do fogão, estava Bella cozinhando e do seu lado Jacob, e ele estava fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e sussurrando em seu ouvido. Bella parecia gostar daquilo, porque só ria e podia notar que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

- Mamãe! - gritou Nessie, fazendo Bella e Jacob sobressaltarem. - Chegamos!

- Estava começando a ficar com saudades de você, minha princesinha! - Bella se afastou de Jacob e foi abraçar nossa filha.

Não conseguia parar de encarar Jacob, eu simplesmente não estava acreditando que eles se davam tão bem ainda, e principalmente de vê-los juntos daquele jeito, sem se importar com nada.

Jacob me encarava também, e pelo jeito ele não gostou nada de ser interrompido. Mal sabe ele que serei capaz de interromper os momentos dele com a Bella sempre eu puder. Eu iria fazer de tudo para não deixar que ele fique novamente com ela ou que atrapalhe meus planos de reconquistar Bella.

[...]

_**Pov. Bella **_

Eu estava sentindo que minha virada viraria de cabeça para baixo a qualquer instante. Principalmente agora que reencontrei Edward. Ele voltou a fazer parte da minha vida e do meu dia-a-dia, por causa de nossa filha, e eu sabia muito bem que aquilo poderia me afetar.

O meu único medo agora, era de mostrar que eu ainda amava meu ex-namorado, e não ser correspondida. Parecia até aquela insegurança que eu sentia a 10 anos atrás, quando eu e Edward erámos simples amigos de infância. Acho que senti ainda mais insegura quando Alice me contou que Tanya havia conseguido ficar com Edward.

- Eu não vou dizer isso´só porque sou irmã dele. - começou a dizer Alice. - Mas eu tenho certeza absoluta que Edward nunca te esqueceu ou deixou de te amar. Agora que ele sabe que o amor de vocês dois gerou uma linda criança, ele vai continuar pensando em você!

- Preciso não criar expectativas com ele! - respondi. - E se ele realmente não me esqueceu, porque ele namorou com aquela vadia?!

- Eu me faço essa pergunta até hoje! - Alice sorriu. - Ele devia estar muito cego para ter ficado com Tanya. Ainda bem que ela foi embora, graças ao bom Deus!

-Vamos mudar de assunto, ok?! - falei. - Você não está nem um pouco brava comigo, por eu ter escondido a verdade sobre Renesmee?

- Por que eu estaria?! - ela sorriu novamente. - Eu sabia desde do início que Renesmee era a minha sobrinha, eu só não comentei nada, porque queria que você mesma me contasse. E eu simplesmente adorei a ideia de ser tia, ainda mais que tenho uma menina linda para ser minha daminha de honra.

- Eu não vejo problema de Nessie ser sua daminha de honra, mas só te peço que não faça ela de boneca e o que você bem quiser com ela! - indaguei séria. - Ela ainda é criança, então nada de abusar de maquiagem e coisas no cabelo.

- Sim senhora mãe protetora! - respondeu ela rindo. - Cuidarei muito bem da minha sobrinha.

- Ai de você se não cuidar!

Nós duas ficamos a tarde inteira conversando, até Rosalie acabou entrando no meio. Percebi que logo Rose e Alice começariam a se dar bem.

Assim que Jasper veio buscar Alice, resolvi tomar um banho e preparar o jantar, essa noite só ficaria eu, Renesmee e Jake. Rosalie teria um primeiro encontro com o tal gatão dela, que até hoje eu não sei o nome dele. Quando eu já estava na cozinha, Jacob chegou do Instituto.

- Oi Bells! - indagou ele beijando meu rosto. - O que teremos no jantar?!

- Lasanha a bolonhesa! - falei sorrindo.

- Hmm, eu amo essa lasanha! - Jake sussurrou. - Na verdade eu amo tudo o que você faz de comida.

- Por favor Jake, nada de ficar me bajulando! - brinquei.

- Não estou te bajulando, estou falando a pura verdade! Não acredita por que não quer! - ele fez de ofendido.

- Ooh, ele ficou ofendido! - zombei, e Jake acabo rindo.

- Você estava cheirosa hoje - ele se aproximou de mim e passou a mão em meu cabelo. - Morango, voltou a usar seu shampoo de morango. Esse cheiro te deixa ainda mais sexy.

- Jake! - sussurrei ficando sem jeito.

- Mamãe! - escutei Nessie gritar, e acabei assustando e Jacob também.

- Eu estava começando a ficar com saudades de você, minha princesa! - falei ao me virar e fui até minha filha para abraça-la.

Edward estava ao seu lado, com as mãos fechas em punhos. Olhei para ele e percebi que tinha aquela expressão de raiva. Alguém não havia gostado nada de ver Jacob do meu lado, sorri.

- Se divertiram? - perguntei tentando quebrar o clima.

- Muito, meus pais amaram Nessie! - Edward respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Jacob.

- A vovô Esme, vai fazer um quarto para mim na casa dela! - Renesmee falou animada. - Vou poder ter mais ursinhos.

- Se prepare Edward, nossa filha ainda vai ter um quarto só para os ursos de pelúcia dela! - brinquei fazendo dessa vez que ele olhasse para mim e sorrisse.

- Acha que tenho que preparar meu bolso para isso? - ele perguntou dando um sorriso torto.

- Sim, eu acho! - sorri também.

Eu e Edward ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo. Era estranho olhar diretamente para aqueles olhos verdes, aquele olhar intenso que dizia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. E o que eu poderia sentir com aquilo? Saudades talvez.

- Bom, eu acho que já vou indo! - Edward disse por fim, fazendo Renesmee bufar. - Ainda nos veremos, minha pequena!

- Amanhã? - perguntou ela.

- Se eu não precisar fazer plantão no hospital, eu venho te ver amanhã! - Edward deu um beijo na testa de Nessie, depois me olhou. - Boa noite!

- Boa noite! - respondi sorrindo.

Depois que Edward saiu, Renesmee olhou para mim e cruzou os braços.

- Que foi?! -perguntei, fazendo Jake rir.

- Você nem beijou meu papai! - ela falou séria.

- Nessie, eu e seu pai não temos nada! - respondi sem jeito.

- Mas o tio Jake você beija! - ela apontou para Jacob.

- Quem disse isso para você!?

- Eu já vi! - Nessie respondeu aquilo como foi a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Olha Nessie, o beijo que eu dei em sua mãe quando você viu, foi apenas entre amigos! - Jake me socorreu.

- Então ela pode colar a boca dela na boca do meu pai! - Nessie sorriu. - Eles são amigos.

- Renesmee, já passou da hora de tomar banho! - desconversei. - O jantar está quase pronto.

Percebi que ela bufou e revirou os olhos, mas mesmo assim subiu as escadas para tomar banho. E alguma coisa me dizia que ela não ia esquecer essa conversa.

[...]

A semana passou muito mais rápida do que o normal, talvez seja porque eu tinha muitas coisas para resolver. Tive que ligar para minha mãe para que ela verificasse se era preciso ir até Jacksonville para corrigir o registro de nascimento da Nessie. Edward queria resolver esse assunto de colocar o sobrenome dele em nossa filha o quanto antes.

- Eu fui até o cartório onde você registrou a Nessie, e eles disseram que é preciso ir até lá! - minha mãe falou ao telefone. - Edward vai precisar vir junto e trazer alguns documentos e fazer a alteração.

- Jura mesmo?! - respondi. - Terei que ir até Jacksonville com o Edward?

- Sim querida! Precisa dos dois para fazer isso! - ela indagou. - E depois vocês podem se quiserem fazer a transferência de dados da Nessie para Forks.

- Já que iremos até ai, melhor fazer tudo completo! - falei sem humor.

- Eu sei que é complicado para você filha, ter que conviver com Edward! Mas isso é necessário para o bem de Renesmee! - minha mãe indagou. - E em falar na minha neta, como ela está.

- Muito bem! Ela não está mais com infecção na garganta e o pulmão está normal. - falei animada. - Edward fez um exame nela ontem, e está tudo bem! Mas não podemos abusar.

- Sim, tem que mantê-la muito bem aquecida e protegida do frio! - minha mãe aconselhou.

Fiquei mais uma meia hora conversando com a minha mãe, até que acabou minha hora do almoço. Agora eu teria que conversar com meu chefe, para que ele me dispensasse por uma semana e assim ir até Jacksonville.

O sábado chegou voando, e pelo jeito seria mais um final de semana que eu ficaria em casa, curtindo a minha filha. Edward havia combinado comigo que levaria Nessie ao zoológico no domingo a tarde, então hoje seria o nosso dia, o dia que eu ficaria com ela assistindo seus filmes preferidos. Ou pelo menos eu pensei que iria.

- Bella, você irá sair comigo está noite! - indagou Rosalie toda animada. - Vamos para Port Angeles, em um pub super simpático e musical.

- Não irei Rose, ficarei em casa! Eu e Nessie iremos fazer uma sessão de cinema! - olhei para Nessie.

- É verdade tia Rose! - minha filha confirmou.

Vamos Bella! Você precisa sair, conhecer alguém, já que não quer nada com o Jacob e muito menos com o Edward - falou Rosalie.

- Eu escutei isso! - gritou Jacob da cozinha. Rose revirou os olhos.

- Não estou afim, e com quem irei deixar a Nessie? - indaguei.

- Já preparei tudo, Leah ficará de babá essa noite, por minha conta! - Rose sorriu. - O meu gatão disse que vai levar o amigo dele, para lhe fazer companhia!

- Leah vai vim aqui?! - Renesmee sorriu. - Pode ir mamãe, eu assisto filme com a Leah!

- Viu só, até sua filha quer que você saia! - Rose piscou para Nessie.

- Eu também estarei aqui! - Jacob disse parando na porta da cozinha! - Vai se divertir um pouco!

- Tudo bem, eu vou então! - me levantei. - Só espero que valha a pena esse encontro!

[...]

Realmente Leah apareceu em casa para tomar conta de Renesmee, ainda bem mesmo que ela foi, porque não confio muito em Jacob para cuidar da minha filha. Jake é aquele tipo de homem que não importa o que esteja passando na TV, ele irá dormir de qualquer jeito.

Eu e Rosalie chegamos no tal pub em Port Angeles, exatamente as 21:00 horas. O lugar parecia estar um pouco vazio, o que era bom. Pelo menos não teria muita bagunaça.

- Ali está meu gatão! - apontou Rose para um homem forte que sentava perto do palco, ao lado dele havia mais dois homens.

Quando eu cheguei perto, fiquei extremamente surpresa em ver qual é o famoso gatão da Rose.

- Emmett?! - falei ao me aproximar dele.

- Bella?! Não acredito nisso! - ele respondeu ao se levantar e me abraçar! - Caracas, que mundo pequeno esse!

- Que cidade pequena você quer dizer! - brinquei. - Você foi logo se esbarrar com a minha amiga.

- Hellow! Estou aqui! - ouvi Rose chamar. - Podem me explicar o que está acontecendo.

- Rose, eu conheço o seu gatão de longa data! - respondi. - Ele é o melhor amigo do Edward.

Quando falei aquele nome, me lembrei que Rose disse que o gatão dela levaria o seu amigo solteiro. Então tirei o Emmett da minha frente, e olhei para os outros dois que estava sentados. Um era loiro, e logo reconheci ser o Jasper. E meus olhos pararam naquele que estava ao seu lado, aquele cabelo bagunçado, aquela risada e aquele jeito de segurar o copo.

- Não pode ser possível! - sussurrei. Mas pelo jeito todo mundo havia ouvido.

- Bella! - indagou Edward.

- Imagine se a gente tivesse combinado isso! Nunca daria certo! - comentou Emmett para Rosalie.

- Realmente não!

Edward estava a ponto de se levantar para me cumprimentar, quando Alice apareceu do nada, quer dizer saiu do toaillet.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram! Já estava aponto de ligar para vocês duas! - indagou Alice segurando minha mãe e me levando até a mesa. E a única cadeira sobrando era ao lado de Edward.

- Oi! - cumprimentei ele ao sentar.

- Que surpresa não é mesmo! - ele disse sorrindo.

- Uma grande supresa!

Depois de alguns minutos já comecei a me sentir a vontade por estar ali. Entrei nas brincadeiras de Emmett, e ajuda ele a zombar Jasper. Coitado, dava para ver claramente que ele ficava vermelho.

Ás vezes eu prestava atenção no cantor que estava no palco, ora eu prestava atenção na conversa da mesa, e em todas essas ações eu percebia que Edward me olhava, o que me deixava sem jeito, mas eu tentava ao máximo ignorar.

- Alguém aqui, tem o dom de cantar ou tocar algum instrumento e deseja subir no palco? - indagou o gerente depois que o cantar desceu do palco.

- Ela aqui! - gritou Alice e Rosalie juntos apontando para mim.

- Vocês duas só podem estarem loucas! - falei começando a ficar com vergonha.

- Qual é Bella, você toca violão muito bem! - Rosalie comentou.

- E canta também! - Alice completou.

Após ser pressionada, subi ao pequeno palco e peguei o violão. Lembrei de uma música, aquela que vivia cantando durante esses anos.

Você pegou na minha mão, você me mostrou como

Você me prometeu que estaria por perto

Aham... Tá certo

Comecei a cantar olhando diretamente para ele. O seu olhar também encontrou com o meu.

Eu absorvi suas palavras e acreditei

Em tudo, que você me disse

É, aham... Tá certo

Se alguém dissesse que daqui a três anos

Que você iria embora

Eu me ergueria e socaria todos eles

Porque eles estariam errados

Eu sei melhor que eles, porque você disse "Para sempre

E sempre", quem diria

Cantar essa parte da música, fez com aquelas ótimas lembranças invadisse minha mente. Lágrimas já se formavam em meus olhos.

Lembra-se quando nós éramos tão bobos

E tão convencidos e tão legais

Oh, não... Não, não

Eu queria poder te tocar de novo

Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo

Eu daria qualquer coisa

Eu estava tão absorvida com a música, que só percebi que Edward estava ao meu lado quando ele começou a me acompanhar.

Quando alguém disse "Seja agradecido agora

Antes que eles estejam muito longe"

Eu acho que eu não sabia

Eu estava totalmente errada

Eles sabiam melhor que eu, ainda sim você disse "para sempre"

"E sempre", quem diria

Havia me esquecido como a voz de Edward ao cantar era maravilhosa.

Te manterei trancado em minha mente

Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente

Até nós...

Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente

E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo

O que aconteceu?

Edward sentou-se no banquinho ao meu lado, e me olhava intensamente em cada parte da música.

Aquele último beijo, eu vou valorizar

Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente

E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil

Eu queria poder me lembrar

Mas eu mantenho sua memória

Você me visita enquanto durmo

Na última parte da música ele dividiu comigo cada verso.

Meu querido, Quem diria

Meu querido, meu querido

Quem diria, meu querido

Sinto sua falta, meu querido

Quem diria, quem diria

_**Who Knew acoustic - P!nk **__** watch?v=buMUMcvYPH4**_

Quando terminamos de cantar todos aplaudiram e Emmett assobiou. Mas não olhei para aquela platéia, eu estava complemente envolvida naquele olhos verdes. Edward ficou a centímetros de mim, e passou a mão no meu rosto secando minhas lágrimas.

- Minha pequena! - sussurrou ele, ficando ainda mais próximo dos meus lábios.

_**Continua..**_


End file.
